I Will Love You Forever
by Cliteraria
Summary: Podem duas almas se encontrarem uma vez após a outra e outra? O destino não tem estado muito a favor desses dois amantes, mas todos alcançam o seu felizes para sempre. Leve o tempo que levar.
1. 1717

_**Ano de 1717 Bulgária.**_

—Posso fa.. falar senhorita?

—É claro que pode Alandra - Bella disse irando –se para sua criada- Você sabe que na sou como a minha irmã.

—Sim senhorita Swan. A senhorita é tão boa...- Alandra disse suspirando.- É por isso que preciso dizer...

—Então diga de uma vez horas.

—É sobre o rapaz dos cavalos...

—Alandra!- Anabella correndo para fechar a porta.

—Desculpe senhorita, mas...

—Tudo bem. O que tem ele.

—Não é da minha conta, mas eu sei que a senhorita e ele.

—Alandra...

—Sim senhorita.?

—Posso confiar em você , não posso?

—Absolutamente senhorita. Eu nuca faria nada para prejudicá-la.

—Eu sei disso.- Anabella olhou para sua criada e suspirou.- Eu o amo. Realmente o amo.

—Oh senhorita. Que grande tristeza.

—Meu pai já planejou meu casamento com um Conde. Por ser a mais velha, terei que ser eu, e ele não aceitará um não como resposta.

—Eu sinto tanto senhorita.

—É por isso que eu pretendo fugir.

—Não senhorita, se teu pai descobrir...

—Ele não o fará. A menos que você conte.

—Jamais!

—Então não tenho com que me preocupar. Eu me encontrarei com ele está noite e amanhã partiremos Alandra. Já decidi meu destino. Não quero viver se não for ao lado dele.

—Eu lhe desejo boa sorte minha princesa.

—Precisarei de sua ajuda amanhã Alandra.

—Sim senhorita. Eu ajudarei com prazer.

—Todos já se deitaram essa hora. Preciso vê-lo.

—Por favor seja cuidadosa princesa.

—Obrigada pela ajuda Alandra.

Bella caminhou discretamente até os estábulos, mas na se ouvia nada.

—Mason?- Ela sussurrou.

—Aqui em cima.- Uma voz aveludada familiar lhe respondeu.- Pensei que não viesse.

—Minha irmã estava em meu quarto. Eu a amo, mas Marieta não sabe quando se calar.- Ele desceu de onde estava e foi ao seu encontro.

—Senti sua falta.

—Eu também.- Ela disse enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dele.

—Está certa sobre amanhã?- Ele disse olhando para baixo.- Ainda está em tempo de se arrepender.

—Eu nunca me arrependerei. Eu amo você e quero passar toda a eternidade ao teu lado.

—Mesmo não tendo nada a lhe oferecer Anabella, saiba que meu coração será eternamente teu.- Ele disse lhe dando um beijo.

—Por favor... Me faça sua.

—Eu... Eu não posso- Ele disse fechando seus olhos.

—Abra seus olhos.- Ela pediu acariciando sue rosto.- São tão bonitos. Nunca me canso de olhar para esse mar verde.- Ela acariciou seu rosto novamente e ele abriu os olhos.- Não deseja me fazer tua?

—Acredite Anabella, não acredito que exista neste mundo, algo que eu deseje mais.

—Então por que a recusa?

—Não é... Certo. Você ainda pode voltar a trás, e o dano que lhe causei não será assim tão grave.

—É por isso que se recusa a me fazer sua?- Ela perguntou e ele assentiu.

—Por que mais seria?- Ela sorriu e tentou desfazer os botões da camisa dele.- O que está fazendo Anabella?

—Eu amo você Mason e jamais voltaria atrás na minha decisão. Por favor me faça sua.- Ele suspirou e a beijou. Ela continuou desabotoando a camisa dele até que ele a tirou e ela pode sentir seu peito sobre as mãos. Virando-se de costas ela lhe deu acesso para que ele tirasse seu complicado vestido.

—Eu gostaria que fosse especial..- Ele disse enquanto deixava uma trilha de beijos molhados por seu pescoço.

—Já é especial por seu com você meu amor.

Depois de algum tempo ele conseguiu se livrar do vestido e a deitou em cima do feno tomando cuidado para não colocar todo seu peso em cima dela. Ele a penetrou lentamente parando quando ela soltou um grito abafado de dor.

—Eu sinto muito.- Ele disse beijando as lagrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

—Não sinta. Eu amo você.

—Eu também amo você Anabella. Te amarei para sempre.

Anabella estava nos braços de seu amado sentindo seu perfume quando os dois amantes ouviram um barulho.

—Santa mãe... Então é verdade!- Disse o rei adentrando o estábulo com três guardas em seu encalço.- Seu plebeu! Como ousas se aproveitar de minha filha- O rei rugiu- Prendam-no- Ele ordenou aos guardas que foram em direção ao Mason.

—Não papai , por favor!- Anabella implorou, mas não foi ouvida.

—Sua... Eu devia lhe deserdar e expulsa-la. Como pode se entregar a um plebeu Anabella? Se o Conde descobrir...

—Eu não o quero. Nunca quis. Este é o homem que amo.- Ela chorava apontando para Mason que era levado pelos guardas.

—Não diga uma loucura dessas. Você se casará com o Conde, essa tragédia será esquecia e este infeliz será punido pelo que lhe fez.

—Ele não fez nada que eu não consentisse.- Ela gritou chorando e o rei lhe deu um tapa que fez com que caísse aos seus pés.

—Cale-se menina tola.

—O que... O que farão com ele?- Anabella perguntou desesperada quando viu os guardas o levarem para longe?

—Ele será enforcado.

—Não!- Ela gritou tentando ir de encontro ao seu amado, mas o rei lhe puxou a jogando no chão. Com a queda ela bateu a cabeça e perdeu a consciência.

Quando acordou Alandra estava ao seu lado.

—Alandra! Preciso...

—Acalme-se princesa. Não há nada que possamos fazer. Eu sinto muito.- Ela disse chorando.

—Ele já...?

—Ainda não, mas em breve será enforcado.

—Preciso fazer algo, eu...

—O rei nos trancou aqui princesa. Só permitirá que a senhorita saia para vê-lo na forca.- Ela disse chorando.

—Não!- Anabella gritou em meio as lagrimas.

—Beba um pouco de água princesa. Lhe fará be,..- Alandra disse se virando.

—Ohh! O que ouve com você Alandra?

—Na.. Nada senhorita. Por favor beba.

—Suas costas. Estão cheias de marcas.

—O rei descobriu que eu acobertava suas fugas minha princesa. Não ficou nada feliz com isso.- Ela disse de cabeça baixa.

—Como foi que ele soube de tudo? Fomos tão cuidadosas..- Ela disse chorando.

—Não devo fazer intrigas senhorita.

—Então sabe quem nos delatou?- Anabella perguntou e ela assentiu.- Quem foi? Diga Alandra!

—Senhorita...

—Sua fidelidade é comigo Alandra. Diga de uma vez.

—Foi sua irmã senhorita. Princesa Marieta.

—Oh! – Anabella arfou surpresa. Jamais suspeitaria de sua irmã, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo o rei invadiu o quarto.

—Vista-se. Chegou a hora de ver o que suas indiscrições causaram.

—Papai por favor.. Deixe-o.

—Acha mesmo que eu o perdoaria depois do que aconteceu Anabella. Deus sabe o quanto estou me contendo para não colocá-la naquela corda também. Agora vista-se.

Depois de vestida Anabella foi arrastada até uma pequena sacada onde podia ver seu amado preso a forca. Seu corpo e rosto estavam muito machucados e ele mal conseguia se manter em pé.

—Senhor Mason está sendo acusado por tentar se aproveitar de minha filha mais velha. A princesa Anabella.- O rei disse isso e Mason olhou em sua direção e pode ver Anabella que não parava de chorar e tentou sorrir para confortá-la.

—Por favor papai, não.

—Mais uma palavra e eu farei isso ser muito mais doloroso para ele Anabella.

—Por esse crime eu o condeno a forca.- O rei proclamou e seus súditos soltaram urros de desaprovação pelos atos do plebeu. O carrasco puxou a corda e ele caiu sufocando até encontrar sua própria inconsciência.

Anabella voltou correndo para seus aposentos. Completamente cega de raiva e dor.

—Oh querida irmão. Eu sinto tanto...- Marieta disse invadindo seu quarto.

—Você! Isso foi culpa sua.- Ela disse soluçando.

—Como poderia querida irmã? Se foi aquele plebeu que se aproveitou de sua inocência.

—Você nos entregou Marieta. Foi você!

—Tudo que fiz, foi para protegê-la querida. Que futuro terias com ele? Estava prestes a jogar o casamento com o Conde pela janela, e para que? Por um plebeu? Sinceramente Anabella, você é mais esperta que isso.

—Sua tirana.- Disse Anabella correndo em sua direção, mas Marieta estava perto demais da sacada e colocou um dos pés no caminho de Anabella, fazendo com que a irmão despencasse por metros e metros de sacada a baixo a caminho do encontro com seu amado.


	2. 1767

_**Ano de 1767, Londres**_

—Conde, por favor... Tenha bom senso.

—Eu tenho. E é por isso que quero me casar com aquela jovem Carlisle.

—Mas a sua reputação...

—+Não ouse dizer nada sobre ela.

—Não senhor, mas como seu conselheiro, é meu dever orientá-lo a...

—Apenas quando for solicitado Carlisle. Apenas quando for solicitado.

—Mas Conde...

—Apenas quando solicitado Carlisle. Por Favor chame Jhon para mim.

—Sim Conde.- Carlisle disse saindo.

—Mandou chamar Conde?

—Sim. Quero que leve esta carta para Marie.

—Sim Conde- Ele disse fazendo uma reverencia e saindo.

John caminhou pela vila até chegar em uma cabana na beira da vila, e pode ver um rapaz que saia de dentro da pequena cabana ainda arrumando suas vestes.

—O Conde é realmente um tolo por querer algo mais sério com esta mulher.- Ele disse para si mesmo. Deixou a carta e voltou para seu caminho.

—Deixou-lhe a carta John? Ela lhe disse algo?

—Não senhor. Ela não se encontrava. Deixei-lhe a carta. Ao amanhecer volto para buscar sua resposta senhor.

—Ótimo John.- Ele disse John se virou para sair.- John?

—Sim Conde?

—Somo amigos certo?

—Certamente que sim Conde.7

—Carlisle acha que estou cometendo um grande erro ao pedir a mão de Marie em casamento. O que você acha?

—Não acho que deva me intrometer nesse assunto Conde.

—Então acha que também não estou em meu perfeito juízo?

—Não é que seja isso senhor, mas os comentários...

—Eu não me importo com os comentários.

—Pois devia senhor. O senhor tem grande nome e poder na cidade. Não devia jogar tudo fora por uma... Uma libertina.

—John.

—Desculpe senhor, mas é a verdade. Na vila já estão comentando.

—Comentando o que?

—Nada senhor. Eu já disse mais do que devia. Com licença

—Carlisle!- Ele chamou.

—Sim Conde?

—O que andam falando sobre Marie pelo vilarejo?

—Nada que não seja verdade.

—O que quer dizer com isso?

—Que a senhorita Marie andou recebendo umas visitas ultimamente. Mesmo depois que o senhor assumiu abertamente que a deseja como esposa.

—Deve haver algum engano.

—Não há Conde. O único engano é o senhor ainda insistir nesta loucura de casamento.

Enquanto isso na cabana.

—Tudo bem amiga. Vai passar.

—Não vai Rosa. E se o Conde descobrir...

—Não vai Marie. E logo vocês se casará com ele.

—Ele não vai me querer quando souber o que aquele porco me fez

—O Conde é um bom homem Marie. Ele entenderá, e fará com que aquele homem pague pelo que lhe fez.

—E se ele voltar?

—Acha que ele seria capaz?

—Ele disse que voltaria. - Marie disse soluçando..- Disse que voltaria para terminar o que começou

—Eu gostaria de ficar amiga. Mas tenho tantos afazeres que meu senhor me pediu.

—Tudo bem. Eu ficarei bem.

—Tem certeza?

—Sim.

—Não abra a porta para ninguém está bem? Eu tenho a chave. A noite eu voltarei.

—Não abrirei.- Ela disse abraçando ainda a amiga.

Marie estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu batidas na porta. Estava tão sonolenta que caminhou em direção a porta e a abriu antes de se lembrar que Rosa possuía a chave.

—Olá boneca.

—Não!- Marie gritou tentando fechar a porta.

—Eu disse que voltaria.- Philipe –disse empurrado a porta fazendo Marie cair no chão.- Vamos terminar nossa brincadeira pequena.- Ele disse afrouxando sua gravata e desabotoando a camisa.

—Não por favor.

—Você vai se divertir.- Ela tentou correr , mas ele segurou seus cabelos a puxando em sua direção e rasgando seu vestido e colando seus lábios nos dela.

—Não..- Ela suplicava. E mordeu com tanta força que sentiu o gosto do sangue. Ele vacilou um pouco e tentou escapar, mas ele foi mais rápido e seus braços enlaçaram sua cintura e com um puxão a fez tombar no pequeno sofá que havia na sala.

—Deixe me.- Ela pediu.

—Não faça escândalo boneca. Não é como se nunca tivesse feito isso. –Marie continuou tentando se livrar de seus braços.

—Eu não quero mais essa vida.

—Foi só o Conde lhe lançar um olhar ou dois e quer esquecer seu passado? Não será assim tão fácil boneca. Agora fique quieta e logo acabará.- Ela tentou escapar, mas o peso dele a imobilizava. A boca dele esmagou a dela e sua mão ergueu o vestido e subiu sua mão áspera pelas coxas dela. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela tentou mais do que nunca fugir. Ela mordeu seus lábios ainda mais forte lhe arrancando sangue.

—Sua...- Ele ergueu a mão e a esbofeteou fazendo com que seu ouvido zumbisse. Ela ficou desorientada e ele se aproveitou disso para abaixar o corpete dela.

—Pare...- Ela gritou o empurrando.- Me solte..Socorro.- Ela gritou o mais alto que pode e ele ergueu a mão novamente desferindo um tapa em seu rosto.

—Cale-se- Os ouvidos dela zumbiram e ela pode sentir em sua coxa o membro dele rígido e começou a chorar.

—Quem manda seu uma provocadora?- Ele disse e ela gritou quando sentiu a penetrar de uma vez.- Você ainda é tão apertada.

—Não.- Ela disse chorando e perdendo a consciência.

—Por enquanto estou satisfeito. – Ele disse arrumando suas roupas e a deixando no chão com parte do vestido rasgado e manchado de sangue.- Por enquanto...- Ele disse sorrindo satisfeito e saiu.

Mais tarde Marie ouviu a porta se abrir e se encolheu.

—Santo Deus! O que houve Marie?- Rosa perguntou e ela não respondeu. Apenas chorava.- Marie? Por favor diga algo.

—Ele... Ele voltou.- Ela disse chorando e Rosa correu em sua direção. Preparou uma tina de água quente e cuidou de sua amiga.

De volta ao castelo.

—Alguma noticia John?

—Não senhor Conde.

—Será que aconteceu algo?

—Não sei Conde. Mas se me permite, talvez o senhor esteja... Bem, mais envolvido que esta moça.

—Você também John?

—O senhor perguntou...

—John, quando é que vocês irão entender, eu a amo e pretendo me casar com ela.

—Mas os boatos...

—Não me importa. Se não tiver noticias dela até o amanhecer, eu mesmo irei até ela.

—Mas senhor...

—Não quero mais ouvir sobre isso John.

—Sim senhor Conde.- Ele disse fazendo uma reverencia e saindo.

—Já me cansei de esperar John. Irei atrás dela.

—Pense nos boatos Conde. Não ficará bem para um Conde...

—Não dou a mínima para isso. Preciso vê-la. Mande selar meu cavalo.

—Mas senhor...

—Obedeça.

—Sim senhor.

Ele montou o cavalo e galopou em direção a pequena casa da vila. Já estava escuro quando ele chegou até a cabana. Antes de se aproximar ele viu um homem de longos cabelos negros andando pelas redondezas da cabana então ele se escondeu.

—Marieee.. Saia, sais, onde quer que esteja.- O conde permaneceu escondido até ver Marie correndo para a floresta.

—Não! Deixe-me.- Levou um minuto para ele perceber o que estava acontecendo e ir de encontro a sua amada.

—Deixe-a!- O Conde gritou.

—Parece que o príncipe veio lhe salvar linda donzela. Exceto pelo fato que você não é tão donzela assim.- Philipe disse sorrindo.

—Cale- se.

—Acha mesmo que pode me dar ordens? Só porque tem dinheiro?- Philipe disse sacando sua garrucha.

—Não! Por favor. Não o machuque. Eu vou com você, mas deixe-o.

—Agora isso está interessante.

—Marie não.

—Tudo bem. Ele tem razão Conde... Não sou digna de você.- Ela disse caminhando em direção ao seu maior pesadelo. Quando ele a tocou o Conde correu em sua direção e Philipe apontou a arma para ele fazendo com que parasse.- És tão tolo assim? Morreria por uma.. Uma mulher da vida? Uma libertina suja?

—Você não sabe nada... Sobre ela.

—Não me interessa saber. Tudo que me interessa sobre ela é o que ela tem debaixo das saias.

—Seu...- O Conde foi em sua direção, e percebendo o que estava para acontecer, ela se colocou entre seu amado e seu inimigo. Recebendo o tiro da morte.

—Não!—Ele sacou seu punhal e apunhalou o inimigo no coração fazendo com que tombasse, depois correu de socorro até sua amada.- Não, não... Por que fez isso?

—Eu não suportaria... Não suportaria perde-lo.

—E acha que sua vida me vale menos? Duvida tanto do meu amor?

—Nunca duvidei.- Ela disse erguendo a mão e acariciando seu rosto.- Mas minha vida vale menos que a sua. Ninguém sentirá minha falta.

—Esta tão enganada... Não tenho vida sem você.- Ele disse chorando.- Eu cuidarei de você... Você ficará bem.

—Esta tudo bem...

—Marie...

—Está tudo bem. Tudo bem. Estou nos braços do meu primeiro amor- Ela disse lutando contra a inconsciência.- A primeira pessoa que amei. A pessoa que sempre amei. Eu amo você...

—Não, por favor. Não. Marie não, por favor. – Ela arfou e sua mão tombou no chão- Marie? – Ele a chamou, mas ela já havia partido. Então ele ficou na floresta por toda a noite chorando com sua Marie em seus braços.

Pela manhã ele levou seu corpo para dentro da cabana e voltou para o castelo. Mais tarde lhe daria um enterro digno.

—Conde?- John o chamou.- Por Deus, isto é sangue?

—Ela está morta.

—O que? Como? Quando?

—Um... bárbaro tentou... Tentou violentá-la. Eu a defendi e ele apontou sua arma para mim...E agora... Ela está morta!- Ele disse deixando suas lagrimas caírem.- Morta por se colocar entre a bala e eu.

—Ela o salvou...

—E agora ela morreu.- Ele disse caindo de joelhos. E foi assim que Carlisle o encontrou. Chorando como um menino.

 **Dois anos depois.**

—Senhor... Os ataques dos rebeldes estão cada vez. Seria prudente que reconsiderasse o casamento.

—Não.

—Mas senhor... Teremos uma guerra se não reconsiderar.

—Que venham.

—Eu entendo que o senhor a amava Conde, mas..

—Saia Carlisle. Agora.- Ele rugiu.

 **Alguns meses se passaram.**

—A culpa é exclusivamente sua Conde. Se tivesse me escutado e feito uma aliança através do matrimonio...

—Nunca faria isso. Eles querem guerra, e eu lhes darei com prazer.

—O senhor vai lutar com seus homens?

—Acho que seria covarde a ponto de provocar uma guerra e fugir?

—Mas senhor...

—Não tenho nada a perder Carlisle. Peço que cuide de meus bens se a luta terminar como imagino.

—Santo Deus... Vai se sacrificar não vai?

—Quero sentir algo Carlisle. Nem que seja a dor da morte. Não consigo mais viver sem ela.

—E vai se colocar na linha de fogo por isso?

—Se assim eu conseguirei reencontrá-la, farei com prazer.

—Não seja tolo rapaz.

—Já tomei minha decisão. Vamos John. Temos homens para matar.- Ele disse montando em seu cavalo decidido a não voltar com vida, e assim reencontrar sua amada.


	3. 1830

_**Ano de 1830, Nova York**_

—A opera foi realmente belíssima não acha meu irmão?

—O que?

—Ora Mason, onde está com a cabeça? Estou falando a horas sobre a opera.

—Ah, sim. Perdão Elis. Estava um pouco longe.

—Pude perceber. Em que pensava?

—Em minha viagem. Não gosto a idéia de deixar-lhe sozinha.

—Não se preocupe quanto a isso meu irmão. Iriana me visitara e passara toda a tarde comigo.

—Assim fico mais tranqüilo.

—Sabe, ela tem grande apresso por você meu irmão.- Elis disse e Mason passou a mão pelo cabelo.

—Sim eu sei.

—Será tão bom ter uma companhia feminina por esses dias. Talvez compremos fitas. Iriana disse que algumas moças na Inglaterra conseguiram um produto de cabelo que os muda de cor. Acha que é possível?

—O que é possível?

—Por Deus Mason. Fique na carruagem.

—Desculpe. Estou um pouco distante. Não acho que deva mexer em seus cabelos minha irmã. São únicos.

—É claro que são. Já viu alguma moça com esta cor de cabelo que nós temos meu irmão?

—Não.- Ele disse sorrindo.- O que é aquilo? Eleazar, pare por favor.

—O que está acontecendo?- Elis perguntou assustada.

—Parece uma moça.- Mason respondeu descendo da carruagem.

—Pobrezinha. Deve estar congelando.

—Com licença, senhorita?-E le a chamou calmamente.

—Por favor não me machuque.- Ela grito assustada.

—Deixe-a comigo Mason. Veja como está assustada. Está tudo bem querida. Ninguém aqui lhe fará mal. Para onde está indo?

—Nen..Nenhum lugar senhora.

—Ora... Como isso é possível? Onde fica sua casa?

—Eu não tenho.

—Como não? Venha para a carruagem, deve estar congelando.

—Não é necessário senhora.- Ela disse olhando para Mason que não tirava os olhos dela.

—Como se chama?- Ele perguntou ainda a admirando. Ela tinha a pele lisa e pálida com seus cabelos de mogno emoldurando o rosto.

—Isabella senhor.

—Eu me chamo Elis e este é meu irmão Mason. Como não tem casa?

—Eu vivia em um orfanato senhora, mas acabo de completar idade adulta. Não permitem mais minha estadia por lá.

—Que horror! Então não tem casa?

—Não senhora.

—Então insisto para que fique conosco.

—Não quero ser um incomodo senhora.

—Me chame de Elis querida. O que acha Mason? Ela não incomodara não é mesmo?

—De maneira alguma. Eu insisto senhorita. Ficarei até mais tranqüilo em minha viagem, sabendo que minha irmã não ficará sozinha.

—Então está decidido- Elis disse sorrindo.

—Eu agradeço tanto.- Ela disse chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo.- Eu posso trabalhar para pagar minha hospedagem.

—De modo algum Bella. – Elis disse e ela corou com o apelido.- Você é nossa convidada.

—Muito obrigada senhora..

 **Mais tarde naquela semana.**

—Bella, não gostaria de dar um passeio conosco?- Elis perguntou acompanhada da senhorita Denali..- Está tão quente. Vamos até o riacho caminhar um pouco.

—Eu agradeço, mas prefiro ficar aqui Elis. Logo seu irmão retornará.- Bella disse e Iriana a fuzilou com os olhos.

—Se é o que deseja. Vamos então Iriana.

Bella tinha grande apreço por Elis que havia a acolhido tão bem, assim como seu irmão Mason, mas o tipo de sentimento que ela começara a nutrir por ele não era fraternal.

—Por quanto tempo ela ainda ficara em sua casa Elis?-Iriana perguntou aborrecida.

—Pelo tempo que lhe for necessário Iriana. Bella não tem família. Está sozinha. Tudo que ela tem sou eu e meu irmão.

—Vocês não tem obrigações com essa menina. E não ficaria bem para você manter uma selvagem sobe seu teto.

—O que não ficaria bem seria mandá-la embora e deixa-la desamparada para morrer nas ruas. Qual o problema Iriana?

—Não gosto como ela olha para o seu irmão.

—Ora, não posso acreditar que esteja com ciúmes.

—Ciúmes eu? Imagine Elis.

—É claro que está. Não se preocupe com isso Iriana. Você e meu irmão foram prometidos ainda quando pequenos.

—Não tenho preocupações quanto a isso Elis. É só que não se deve criar cobras dentro do galinheiro.

—O que quer dizer com isso Iriana?

—Nada Elis. Esqueça isso, sim?

 _ **Seis meses depois**_.

—Só não me deixe cair.

—Já deixei antes? – Mason perguntou.

—Não, mas para tudo tem uma primeira vez.

—É só se segurar em mim Bella.

—Não sei se o que estamos fazendo é muito correto Mason.

—Por que diz isso?

—Já pensou no escândalo que a senhorita Denali faria se me visse montada com você no cavalo?

—Eu estou apenas lhe ensinando a mal há nisso?

—Para nós nenhum, mas ela não simpatiza muito com minha pessoa. Não quero lhe dar mais motivos para me odiar.

—Ela não a odeia.

—Claro que não. Aposto que a primeira coisa que fará depois do casamento, será me mandar embora.- Mason ouviu isso e sentiu um aperto no peito.

—Não. Eu nunca permitiria isso.- Bella desceu do cavalo e ele segurou suas mãos.- Sabe disso não é Bella? Que eu nunca permitirei que ela nem ninguém a mande para longe de mim? Digo... de nós. Elis e eu.- Ele disse meio sem graça.

—Sim eu sei.- Ela disse sorrindo- Vamos até o riacho.

Os dois caminharam até o riacho e se sentaram na grama.

—Eu posso lhe dizer uma coisa Bella?

—É claro que pode. Pode me dizer o que quiser Mason.

—As vezes... Eu gostaria que as coisas fossem diferentes.- Ele disse suspirando.

—Diferentes como?

—Entre nós.- Ele disse de cabeça baixa.

—Você...- Ela engoliu a saliva.- Você se arrepende?

—De certa forma.- Ao ouvir isso suas lagrimas começaram a jorrar.

—Bella, por favor não chore. Eu sinto muito, não devia Ter lhe dito nada.

—Está tudo bem. Você se arrepende de ter me acolhido. Eu entendo isso Mason e...

—O que? Está louca? Essa foi definitivamente a melhor coisa que fiz em minha vida Bella.

—Então...

—Me arrependo por ter aceitado o noivado imposto por meus pais. Me arrependo de nunca ter tido coragem de..

—Coragem de que?

—-Esqueça isso, sim? Mas saiba que jamais, jamais me arrependerei de ter lhe acolhido Bella.- Ela assentiu e os dois continuaram a olhar para o rio.

—Agora que estamos aqui, percebo que você nunca entrou no rio.

—Eu não...

—Não quer se molhar? Francamente, não pensei que fosse dessas moças que não quer molhar os cabelos.

—Seu bobo. Eu não sei nadar.

—Oh... Eu poderia lhe ensinar.

—Eu agradeço, mas não.- Ela disse sorrindo. Enquanto isso alguém ouvia a conversa e as brincadeiras dos dois lá da floresta.

 **Dias se passaram.**

—Aí está você!

—Senhorita Denali? Ai- Bella gritou de dor e surpresa causados pelo tapa que Iriana lhe deu.

—Eu ordeno que você vá embora sua rameira.

—Eu não...

—Eu não sei que tipo de feitiço você lançou sobre meu noivo, mas ele é meu!- Ela gritou empurrando Bella.

—Eu não fiz nada.- Bella disse se levantando.

—Você está destruindo meu noivado. Eu quero que você parta.- Disse a empurrando.

—Não irei a parte alguma enquanto Elis e o Mason me quiserem aqui.- Bella revidou a empurrando de volta.

—Ora sua..- Iriana ia lhe dar mais um tapa, mas alguém segurou sua mão.

—Nem mais uma palavra senhorita Denali.- Mason disse soltando a mão.-

—Veja o que essa selvagem me fez Sr Cullen.

—De onde eu estava senhorita, pude ver claramente que a senhorita a agrediu primeiro. Você está bem?

—Estou ligeiramente traumatizada e quero que ela parta.

—Não me referia a senhorita, senhorita Denali. Bella? Você está bem?

—Como se preocupa com o bem estar de uma rameira ao de sua noiva?

—Não tolerarei que a ofenda senhorita Denali.

—Mas...

—E quanto ao seu posto de noiva, já conversei com minha irmã que é responsável legalmente por mim e meus acordos, e ela está plenamente de acordo com o fim deste noivado.

—Como? O senhor vai me rechaçar? Não pode fazer isso.

—Eu não tenho escolha. Meu coração pertence a outra pessoa. Eu estaria cometendo um grande erro me casando com a senhorita. Ambos seriam terrivelmente infelizes.

—Me recuso a ouvir mais palavras suas Sr Cullen.- Ela disse se virando e saindo.

—Você está bem?- Mason perguntou.

—Sim.

—Venha. Vamos para casa.

—Claro, mas antes...

—Sim?

—Não é de minha conta, eu sei, mas pretende realmente terminar seu noivado com a senhorita Denali.

—É claro. É como eu disse Bella. Meu coração pertence a outro pessoa. Não seria feliz e nem a faria feliz e casando com ela. Ela entenderá isso no futuro. Agora... Gostaria de saber quem é esta moça?

—Certamente alguma bela donzela do vilarejo.- Bella disse baixando a cabeça.

—Certamente ela é. A mais **_Bella_** do reino.- Ele disse sorrindo em direção a ela e pegando sua mão.- Ainda não sabe quem é?- Bella negou com a cabeça ainda baixa.- Por Deus Isabella, será que não se vê claramente? É você! Você conquistou meu coração. Ele é seu para que faça o que desejar com ele.

—E..Eu?

—Não consegue ver? O quanto estou apaixonado por você? O quão ardentemente a amo?

—Mas eu... Eu sou só eu. Por que eu?

—Ora, você é inteligente, gentil, caridosa e tem grande apresso por minha irmã. Sem falar o quão estonteantemente linda.

—Eu não entendo. Eu sou eu, e bem... Olhe para você Mason. Eu entendo porque eu amo você, mas não compreendo o...

—Espere, o que disse?- Percebendo o que havia dito, Bella sorriu corando.

—Que eu o amo?

—Realmente?

—Com todo meu coração. E o amo, e amarei por outras vidas mais.

—Saiba que você é ardentemente correspondida Bella.- Ele disse se aproximando e beijando sua mão, mas ela ficou na ponta dos pés e selou os lábios dele com os seus.

—Elis terá um ataque.

—Imagino que tenha razão.- Ele disse e ouviu um barulho estranho.- O que foi isso?

—Desculpe. Foi meu estomago. Eu não comi pela manhã.

—Por que não?

—Iriana estava a mesa e me olhava como se desejasse que eu engasgasse com meu desjejum.- Ela disse sorrindo.

—Isso não está certo. Espere aqui. Vou buscar um lanche para nós está bem?

—Sim- Ela disse e ele beijou seus lábios ao sair.

—Acha que ficará com ele Isabella?

—Senhorita Denali? O que ainda faz aqui?

—Mal roubou meu noivo e já está dando ordens?

—Eu não roubei nada.

—Acha que ele ficará mesmo com você? Uma moça pobre, sem família? Sem dote?

—Pare..

—-O que acha que ele realmente quer com você Isabella?

—Ele disse que me ama.

—E você acreditou sua tola? Ele quer o que todos os homens querem. E que as mulheres como eu só lhes dão depois do casamento.

—Mason não é assim.

—Não? Eu não penso assim. Bastou uma declaração e já o beijou. O que ele não poderia tirar de você com mais algumas palavras.

—Cale-se! Ele não é assim.- Bella disse empurrando Iriana.

—Como se atreve a me tocar?- Iriana a empurrou de volta, mas Bella se desequilibrou e caiu no rio.

—Socorro!- Ela pediu enquanto lutava para ficar na superfície.- Iriana...- Ela pedia ajuda, mas Iriana a ignorou e lhe deus as costas.

—Mason!- Ela gritou e ele que já estava voltando com a cesta de guloseimas correu em sua direção.

—Bella?- Quando ele olhou para baixo a viu se afogando e pulou.- Bella!

—Eu..- Ela tentava subir, mas o vestido estava muito pesado e a puxava para baixo. A água entrava em sua boca e nariz e a desnorteava. A correnteza a levava direto para onde a água quebrava, e Mason tentou alcançá-la.

—Tudo bem. Eu a peguei.- Ela se agarrou a ele, mas seu vestido se enroscou em um galho no fundo do rio. Mason mergulhou tentando solta-la e quando conseguiu estava meio desnorteado e começou a nadar em direção a margem, mas uma correnteza os levou em direção a uma pedra. Para protegê-la Mason se colocou entre Bella e a pedra, batendo a cabeça e perdendo a consciência.

—Mason!- Bella gritou tentando segura-lo, mas a água era forte demais e vinha de todos os lados. Ela estava cansada e não conseguiria lutar mais tempo. Então abraçada ao seu amor, se despediu da vida.


	4. 0000

—Eu pensei ter lhe dito para cuidar deles Jacob e já se passaram três vidas.

—Eu simplesmente não entendo senhor. Eu tenho feito tudo que posso, mas ainda sim destino tem feito com que eles se separem vez após a outra.

—Este é seu ultimo aviso e chance de redenção. Você me implorou por uma chance e eu a dei de bom grado filho. Se voltar a falhar com essas duas almas eu serei obrigado a intervir.

—Eu entendo que tenho errado senhor, mas eu tenho tentado. Foram apenas três vidas, o que são elas se comparadas a eternidade?

—Venha ver uma coisa filho.- Ele disse levando Jacob para uma sala branca.- Vê aquele pedacinho de luz?

—Sim senhor, o que é?

—Aquilo é uma alma meu filho. Uma alma que já devia ter sido concebida três vidas atrás. Essa alma está destinada a ser fruto do amor daqueles dois, mas por suas falhas, ela ainda não teve oportunidade de ganhar o dom da vida.

—Oh!- Ele disse cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

—Esta é sua ultima chance filho. Mais uma falha e então eu serei obrigado a intervir e você não conseguirá a redenção por seus pecados entendeu filho?

—Sim senhor.- Ele respondeu descendo para sua missão.


	5. 1864

_**Ano de 1864 – Tenese**_

—Então vai pedi-la em casamento mesmo meu amigo?

—Certamente que vou Dale

—E o pai dela já sabe disso?

—Falei com le ontem a noite. Pretendo fazer o pedido hoje mesmo.

—Quem diria hein? Anthony Cullen casado.

—Muito engraçado. E você? Quando pretende fazer o pedido para Rosa?

—Ora, Rosa é tão complicada.

—O que quer dizer com isso?

—Uma hora ela está um amor, e logo em seguida parece que tentei arrancar seu vestido de tão nervosa que ela fica.

—Rosa tem uma personalidade forte.

—Você fala como se Marie não fosse 100 vezes mais teimosa.- Ele disse rindo.

—Sim, mas eu ainda a amo. Só tenho medo de não ser o bastante para ela. Ela tem opções tão melhores do que eu.

—Voltou a ter problemas com o principezinho?

—E um certo Major também. Ela recebeu flores na manhã passada.

—Eu lhe disse. Eu conheço uns homens que ficariam felizes em lhe ensinar uma lição.

—Oh claro, porque ser preso por agredir o príncipe e um major é tudo que desejo. Não, está tudo bem. Quando nos casarmos pretendemos sair da cidade. Juntamos algumas economias e temos o bastante para isso.

—Acho que faz bem. Se pudesse é o que eu faria com Rosa.

—Tenho que ir agora.

—Nem preciso perguntar onde não é? Sempre que vai vê-la fica com essa cara de pastel.

—Pare de agir como se não fizesse a mesma cara quando vai visitar Rosa.

—Ei.- Anthony disse puxando Marie para um beco e a rodeando com seus braços.

—Por Deus Anthony! Você me assustou.

—Sinto muito. Não pude mais ficar longe de você.

—Também senti sua falta.

— Como um passeio pelo rio lhe parece?- Ele perguntou ainda a mantendo junto ao seu corpo.

—Muito bom.- Ela sorriu e o beijou, mas antes que puderam ouvir alguém pigarreando.

—Major Whitlock...- Anthony disse mal humorado.

—Sabe senhorita, não é de bom tom para uma senhorita solteira ficar tão próxima de um cavalheiro.

—Sabe Major, perseguir moças comprometidas também não.- Anthony respondeu petulante.

—O senhor tem consciência que posso prende-lo por desacato senhor Cullen?

—Não vejo porque disso Major. Eu estava aproveitando meu tempo com a **_minha noiva._**

—Noiva?- Ele perguntou olhando para Marie.

—Sim Major Whitlock, senhorita Marie é minha noiva. Algum problema?

—De modo algum. Meus parabéns aos dois.- Ele disse com um olhar triste para Marie e saiu.

—Noiva é?

—Bem... Eu faria o pedido a noite, mas não pude me controlar quando vi como aquele cabeça de vento a olhava.- Ele disse tirando do casaco uma caixinha simples.

—Oh Anthony! – Ela disse o beijando e olhando o anel.- É tão lindo!

—Era de minha mãe. Antes de morrer ela disse para presentear a mulher que eu amo.

—Eu realmente adorei. Não posso acreditar! Nós vamos nos casar!

—É tudo que mais quero. Agora, que tal o passeio?- Ele segurou sua mão e foram caminhando até o rio.

—Eu adoro o tempo que passamos aqui, mas mal posso esperar para que tenhamos nossa cama. - Ela disse sorrindo enquanto arrumava o espartilho.

—Quando esse dia chegar, pretendo mante-la por lá por muito tempo.- Ele disse a beijando e tentando desfazer os nós do espartilho novamente.

—Eu falo sério Anthony. Se alguém nos pega, ambos seremos presos.

—É por isso que nós ficamos aqui. Ninguém vem tão longe. Este lugar é só nosso.

—Só nosso. - Ela disse o empurrando e montando em cima dele.

Voltando para sua casa Mari começou a sentir algumas tonturas. Já não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, mas ela pensava que era nervoso ou algo do tipo.

—Eu já lhe disse que devia chamar o médico Marie.

—Eu agradeço a preocupação Theodora, mas isso não passa de um mal estar. Logo estarei bem.

—Eu... Eu posso lhe perguntar uma coisa minha amiga?

—Mas é claro.

—Eu não quero ser indiscreta nem nada, mas...- Ela a olhou hesitante.

—Diga de uma vez Theodora.

—Eu imagino que você e Anthony já tenham...

—Oh... Isso. Promete não contar a ninguém?- Theodora assentiu.- Sim. Eu já me entreguei a ele. Em todo caso, logo nos casaremos.

—Eu entendo, mas não é isso que quero dizer. Lembra-se da minha prima Enedi?

—Sim, o que tem ela?

—Logo depois que se casou, ela começou a se sentir... Indisposta. E alguns de seus sintomas eram bem parecidos com o seus Marie.

—E o que ela tinha? Alguma virose?

—Ela estava esperando um herdeira Marie.

—Oh- Marie disse cobrindo a boca. Ela não estaria grávida, estaria?- Você acha que eu...

—Os sintomas são muito parecidos Marie. Não sei o que pensar... Você nunca fica doente.

—Minhas regras...

—Estão corretas?

—Não. Pensando agora, estou com cerca de quinze dias de atraso. Theodora, acho que posso estar grávida.- Ela disse chorando.

—Se desesperar agora não fará nenhum bem Marie. Procure se acalmar. Eu vou buscar o Anthony.- Ela assentiu e Theodora saiu.

—Marie?- Anthony chegou assustado.

—Eu estou aqui. Theodora, o que disse para ele? Acalme-se Anthony.

—Eu lhe disse apenas que você precisava dele. Com licença. Vocês tem muito o que conversar.

—O que houve Marie? Por que está de cama? Está doente?

—Tenha calma. Talvez você queira se sentar.- Ela disse e ele se sentou ao seu lado.

—Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

—Primeiro, eu quero que saiba que não fiz de propósito, está bem. E que eu amo você, mas eu também o amo, então por favor, por favor não me obrigue a...

—Ei, ei..- Ele disse afagando seu rosto.- Tenha calma. Devagar . O que você não fez de propósito? Se livrar de quem?

—Eu estou grávida.- Ela disse chorando olhando para baixo e esperando gritos ou qualquer outra reação, mas elas não vieram. Então ela olhou em seus olhos e viu um sorrio brotar em seu rosto.

—Você está grávida?- Ele perguntou sorrindo e ela assentiu.

—Não está zangado?

—Marie, como poderia estar zangado? Você ficaria zangada se soubesse que desejei isso no dia em que lhe conheci?

—Realmente?- Ela perguntou e ele assentiu a beijando.

—Só teremos que antecipar o casamento.

—Tudo bem por mim.

Naquela noite, eles haviam combinado de se encontrarem no antigo celeiro para comemorar a noticia entre eles, mas quando Marie se aproximou, viu uma multidão por perto.

—Major Whitlock? O que está havendo?

—Um incêndio, no celeiro.

—No celeiro? Anthony!- Ela disse olhando em direção as chamas.

—Eu sinto muito senhorita. Não há nada que possamos fazer. As chamas estão muito fortes.

—Não.- Ela disse correndo em direção ao celeiro, mas o Major segurou seu braço.

—Não seja tola senhorita. Não vá se matar por um cuidador de cavalos. Um pobre coitado.

—Você não sabe nada... Sobre ele.- Ela disse o empurrando e correndo para as chamas.

—Anthony!

—Marie?- Ele disse olhando através das chamas. –Não Marie! Saia daqui.

—Onde você está? – Ela perguntou olhando pelo celeiro e o avistou. Havia uma viga de madeira prendendo suas pernas o mantendo preso. - ANTHONY!- Ela disse correndo em sua direção.

—Marie, eu estou preso. Você tem que sair daqui.

—Eu não vou deixar você!

—Por favor... Saia, ou nós dois morreremos.

—Não!- Ela gritou se ajoelhando ao lado de Anthony.- Vamos sair daqui. Vamos nos casar e viver uma vida longa e feliz Anthony,por favor.

—Não há nada no mundo que eu queira mais minha Marie.

—Então lute.

—Está tudo bem pequena. Eu estou preso amor. – Ele segurou seu rosto.- Mas você não está. Você tem que lutar e você tem que viver. Por mim, por você e pelo nosso filho.- Ele disse e ela negou com a cabeça. -Marie por favor, por favor, não há outro jeito.

—Não... Por favor, não me faça deixá-lo.- Ela pediu chorando.

—Eu amo você. Sempre amei e sempre amarei você. Agora vá!

—Eu amo você Anthony.- Ela disse o beijando e se levantando, mas um pilar caiu bloqueando a saída e a atingindo em cheio.

—Marie não!


	6. 1967

_**—Ano de 1967, Nova Orleans**_

—Veja Barton.- Mason disse apontando para as ruas.- Carne fresca.

—Sim, eu posso ver. Os cavalheiros fazendo fila no Morts

—Ela é minha. Não para o bordel.- Ele declarou.

—Se você quiser todas as moças Mason, então logo teremos que fechar as portas.

—Todas não. Apenas ela. Ela parece...

—Um lindo cordeiro. E você meu amigo, é um leão caçando. Ela não terá a mínima chance não é?

—A mínima chance.- Ele disse sorrindo e caminhando em direção a garota.

—Com licença moça?- Ele disse e ela se virou.

—Olá.- Ela disse sorrindo.

—Não é da minha conta, mas estas ruas não são muito apropriadas para uma moça andar sozinha. Ainda mais essa hora e desacompanhada.

—Ah.. Eu.. Eu moro logo ali..- Disse apontando para uma casinha azul na esquina-. Só estava procurando meu pai. – Tão ingênua. Mal o conhecia e já havia lhe dito tantas coisas. Seria um prato cheio, Mason pensou com malicia. – Eu me chamo Ana, a propósito.- Ela completou sorrindo e alguma coisa em seu sorriso o fez vacilar um momento, mas ele logo voltou ao plano.

—Eu poderia ajuda-la se quiser.

—Mesmo?- Ela sorriu novamente.- Tudo bem. Obrigada.

—Eu sou o Mason.

—E o que faz por aqui Mason? Perseguindo moças inocentes?

—Eu... Eu não...

—Eu estou brincando.

—Por que está procurando seu pai?

—Digamos que ele não tem bom amigos. As vezes se mete com as pessoas erradas.

—Então você sai para procura-lo.

—A essa hora eu já o encontrei, normalmente. Menos quando ele vai para algum cassino do lado agitado da cidade. Ele gosta de ir naqueles lugares onde as meninas dançam.

—Quer dizer bordeis?

—É. Eu só tive que busca-lo em um desses uma vez.

—E por que não foi lá, ao invés de espera-lo aqui?

—Porque não é exatamente um lugar que eu queira ir. Eu não sei muitas coisas, mas sei o que as meninas de lá fazem. A única vez que fui lá não foi muito legal.

—O que aconteceu?

—Você é um cara bem curioso não é ?

—Eu sou.

—Alguns caras tentaram algumas coisas. Não é uma experiência que eu queira repetir.

—O que? Onde foi isso? – Ele estava irritado, mas não entendia porque. Ele não a conhecia, mas sentia-se estranho com a idéia de outros a tocando.

—Foi nesse... Lugar. Como era o nome? Era... Ah sim, era Morts. Morts Man. – Ao ouvir o nome de seu bordel Mason engoliu seco.

—Você se lembra de como eles eram?

—Sim... Está tudo bem. Embora eu não queira voltar para lá. Mas você deve me achar te conheço a menos de uma hora e já lhe contei praticamente tudo a meu respeito.

—Não. Na verdade eu lhe achei adorável. Alem de muito bonita.- Ele disse e ela sorriu corando.

—Se você quiser posso ir até lá e ver se seu pai está por lá.

—Mesmo?- Ela disse esperançosa.

—Claro.

—Obrigada então.- Ela disse se aproximando e beijou sua bochecha.- Aqui... Essa é uma foto dele. Está meio apagada, mas dá para vê-lo.- Assim que Mason pegou a foto, ele reconheceu o sujeito. Era Charlie Swan. Antes de perder tudo ele era um de seus melhores clientes, mas com a morte da esposa ficou na miséria e sempre aparecia no bordel implorando por um pouco de bebida.

—Eu vou até lá e se o encontrar o trago para cá está bem Ana? Agora... Vá para casa.

—Obrigada Mason. Obrigada mesmo.- Ela disse e entrou na casa balançando seu vestido azul. Ele a queria. Mais do que já quis qualquer mulher na vida, mas ela era diferente. Era boa e pura. Ela era um anjo e ele um demônio.

Com esse pensamento ele foi para seu bordel onde encontrou Charlie caindo de bêbado e implorando por mais enquanto era ridicularizado pelos homens que ali bebiam.

—Ei Charlie... O quanto você quer esse copo?

—Eu quero muito senhor...

—Eu aposto que quer, mas o que você faria por ele?

—Qualquer coisa senhor.

—Então responda uma coisa. Os boatos são verdadeiros? De que você tem uma filha?

—Sim. Anabella e ela é tão bonita.

—O quão bonita?- Jimmy perguntou curioso.

—Oh, muito bonita senhor. Parece um anjo.

—Diga Charlie, ela é mais bonita que Ariana ali?

—Oh, sem duvidas senhor. Minha Anabella é muito mais bonita que Ariana.

—Diga Charlie, o que você faria por esse copo de tequila mesmo?

—Qualquer coisa senhor. Por favor...- Ele pediu tentando pegar o copo e Jimmy o empurrou.

—Então, se você faria qualquer coisa por um copo, o que daria pela garrafa Charlie?

—O que o senhor quiser... Eu dou o que o senhor quiser.

—É mesmo?

—Sim senhor. É só pedir.

—Então traga sua filha aqui.

—Anabella? Para que a quer aqui senhor?- Perguntou confuso pela quantidade e bebida que havia tomado.

-Fiquei curioso. Você diz que ela é mais bonita que Ariana. Nunca conheci alguém mais bela. Quero ver se tem razão.

—Claro senhor. Eu a trago. Agora por favor me de..

—Não é tão fácil assim Charlie. Primeiro a garota. Se ela for tão bonita quanto diz lhe dou até duas garrafas.

—Vou buscá-la senhor.- Ele saiu aos tropeços.

Algum tempo depois que Charlie saiu, Mason chegou ao bordel.

—Vejam rapazes, se não é nosso caçador. Onde está seu pequeno cordeiro meu amigo? –Barton perguntou enquanto bebia com os amigos.-Não conseguiu o que queria meu amigo?

—Eu sempre consigo o que eu quero Jimmy.

—Desculpe, não está mais aqui quem falou. Mas é que você sempre trás suas conquistas para cá, para quando você acabar com ela os rapazes possam se divertir um pouco. Eu estava particularmente ansioso por essa Mason.

—Ela será toda sua. Quando eu terminar.

—Vai voltar a vê-la?

—Ainda não estou totalmente satisfeito. Pretendo vê-la amanhã a noite. Depois disso, ela é toda sua.

—Bem, ao menos terei com o que me distrair esta noite.

—Ariana não deve ficar apenas em seu quarto Jimmy. Muitos clientes desejam sua companhia também.

—Ariana já está passada. Você se lembra daquele bêbado miserável que sempre está por aqui?

—Sim. Eu ia perguntar por ele. Como se chama mesmo?

—Charlie, Charlie Swan, mas esta não é a parte importante. Ele esteve aqui há pouco. Os boatos que correm por ai é que ele tem uma filha.

—Uma filha?- Ele disse com falsa surpresa já que já sabia disso.

—Sim. Que ele jura ser mais bonita que Ariana.

—Ela é..- Ele murmurou.

—O que disse? Bem, não importa. O importante é que o bêbado topou um acordou. Ele trará a menina aqui. E só me custou duas garrafas de tequila.

—Ele a trará aqui?- Ele perguntou furioso.

—Sim. Eu sou brilhante não sou?

—Não, você é um idiota. Como o manda traze - lá? Sabe se ela é maior de idade? Ou confiável? Você não é um moleque Jimmy. Sabe que a policia não aprova nossas atividades, e que não estamos fechados porque não temos menores por aqui. Como manda que tragam alguém novo se não sabe nada sobre esse alguém?- Ele perguntou embora soubesse tudo sobre a pessoa que estava a caminho.

—Eu não pensei..

—Não, você não pensou. Você estava pensando com a cabeça errada não é mesmo?

—Eu vou consertar isso, eu...

—Você já fez o bastante. Deixe isso comigo.- Mason rugiu saindo.

—Eu não quero ir pai...

—Vamos Anabella. Pare de show. Eles só querem conhecê-la.

—Eu não quero, por favor.

—Eu irei ganhar duas garrafas com isso.

—E não se importa o que acontecerá comigo?

—Não seja dramática. Jimmy só quer conhecê-la. Ele é meu amigo.

—Eu não gosto de seus amigos.

—Já falou demais, vamos.- Ele disse a puxando.

—Está me machucando pai. Por favor.

—Solte ela Charlie.

—Sr Mason... Eu estava justamente...

—Solte ela. Agora. - Ele falou mais alto e Charlie obedeceu.

—Eu estou indo para casa.- Ela disse correndo de lá.

—Sr Mason, eu havia prometido ao..

—Eu já sei o que aquele imbecil lhe pediu. Por isso estou aqui. Preste muita atenção no que vou lhe dizer Swan. Você não irá voltar até o meu bordel. Se eu o vir ao mesmo bairro, eu vou fazer com que você seja preso e apodreça na cadeia. Eu não quero Anabella nem perto de lá. Você entendeu?

—Mas..

—E em troca eu trarei toda a bebida que quiser. Estamos entendidos?

—Sim senhor.

—Ótimo. Agora.. Eu preciso falar com Anabella, então vá dar uma volta.

—Sim senhor..- Ele respondeu e Mason foi até a casa e abriu a porta. Não o surpreendeu o fato da porta estar destrancada.

—Ana?

—Mason? O que faz aqui?

—A porta estava destrancada.

—Eu sei. Eu nunca tranco.

—Você devia trancar. Não é seguro deixar aberta assim.

—Você se preocupa mito. Eu ofereceria alguma coisa, mas tudo o que temos é água.

—Eu estou bem .

—O que faz aqui?

—Na verdade eu queria ver como você estava.

—Bem. Alias, obrigada. Quando você apareceu meu pai estava tentando me levar para aquele lugar.

—Não por isso.

—Como ele sabia quem você era?

—Eu.. Eu o encontrei lá no bordel e disse que você estava o procurando, mas vi como ele estava e decidi segui-lo.

—Obrigada então. Parece que você tem me ajudado muito. Até parece um anjo da guarda.

—Você não diria isso se me conhecesse.

—Porque não? Você só tem me ajudado desde que te conheci, eu me sinto segura quando você está perto e você é muito bonito. Parece mesmo um anjo.

—Então me acha bonito?

—É claro.

—Você é sempre tão sincera?

—Eu acho que mentiras machucam as pessoas. Então sim. Eu sempre digo o que penso.

—Sabe, Ana, eu gostaria de passar mais tempo com você.

—Gostaria?

—Sim. Que tal um passeio amanhã?

—Eu adoraria.

Enquanto isso no Morts Man.

—Você ouviu o que ele disse Jimmy.

—Ele é um moleque. Eu sou mais velho do que ele. Ele pensa que tem poder apenas porque tem dinheiro.

—Então o que você fará?

—Já faz tempo que aquele bêbado não aparece por aqui, mas sabe o que eu descobri Barton?

—O que?

—Uma coisa muito interessante. Ariana me disse há algumas semanas que Mason não tem se deitado com ela nem com nenhuma das outras meninas.

—E então?

—Eu o segui. Ele tem saído com a filha do Swan e eu tenho que adimitr Barton, a menina é um colírio aos olhos.

—Tão bonita assim?

—Mais bonita que Ariana em seus melhores dias.

—Isso explica porque Mason tem dispensado as outras.

—Mas ainda não gostei do modo como ele falou comigo. Talvez ele tenha se esquecido que não sou um moleque.

—E o que você vai fazer?

—Vou lembra-lo. A começar por conhecer a jovem Anabella

—Você não faria..

—Você quer apostar?

Chovia muito e o sol já havia se posto deixando as ruas escuras. Ana procurava seu pai pelas ruas.

—Pai!- Ela chamava.

—Olá docinho.- Jimmy disse apoiado em um muro a observando. Ana sentiu um arrepio assim que o viu a observar. Ele se parecia com um dos homens que tentou agarra-la no bordel meses atrás. Ela havia combinado de se encontrar com Mason, mas seu pai havia desaparecido.- Procurando pelo Charlie?

—Sim. Ele é o meu pai, você o conhece?- Ela perguntou inocentemente mesmo com todos os seus instintos pedindo para que ela corresse.

—Sim. Somos grandes amigos. Eu o vi. Se quiser saber.

—Mesmo? Onde?

—Seguindo por essa rua. Um bar aqui perto deixa algumas garrafas por lá. Charlie sempre vai para lá.

—Obrigada.- Ana agradeceu indo em direção ao beco e Jimmy sorriu.

—Pai!- Ela gritou ao ver Charlie jogado em uma poça de sangue.- Pai. Consegue me ouvir?

—Acho que ele está meio fora de ar agora.- Jimmy disse surgindo por trás dela fazendo a pular de susto.

—Como fora de ar? O que aconteceu?

—Acho que talvez eu tenha batido um pouco forte demais.

—Você disse que era amigo dele!- Ela gritou partindo para cima dele.

—Por mais que eu curta uma garota bravinha, hoje não estou com paciência.- Ele disse segurando um de seus braços e a girando e a prendendo.- Agora... Você vai ser uma boa garota.- Ele disse puxando um canivete e cortando a parte da frente de seu vestido.

—O que você... Não...- Ela disse tentando se livrar dele.

—É melhor você ficar bem quietinha. Não vamos querer deixar cicatrizes aqui não é? O Mason não vai gostar certo?

—Mason... O que ele tem haver com isso?

—Ah querida... Ele tem tudo haver com isso.

—Eu não sou sua querida.- Ela disse pisando em seu pé com toda sua força.

—Sua...

—Ana?- Mason disse aparecendo em sua frente.

—Olhe quem resolveu aparecer para a festinha. Que isso Mason, antes você dividia suas conquistas com os amigos.

—Eu vou dar uma chance de tirar suas patas dela antes que eu torça seu pescoço Jimmy.

—Ah meu amigo, mas a brincadeira está apenas começando.- Ele disse puxando Ana para seu encontro novamente.- Vai ser muito divertido.

—Mason...- Ela o chamou.- Vocês... Vocês são amigos?

—O que você pensou querida? Que ele fosse um pricipe encantado? Está mais para lobo mal.

—Ultima chance Jimmy.

—E o que você vai fazer? Eu que tenho um canivete aqui.- Ele disse isso e mordeu o pescoço de Ana.

—Seu filho da...- Ele disse partindo para cima de Jimmy que deixou o canivete cair.

—Ei.- Uma voz grave ecoou pelo beco. Era um amigo de Jimmy e apontava a arma para os dois homens que lutavam. -Sai de cima dele senhor - Mason ignorou e continuou socando Jimmy.

—Ultima chance ou eu atiro cara.

—Mason!- Ana implorou e ouviu um som de um disparo.- Mason!- Ela gritou e correu para ele que havia caído com o tiro.- O que você fez seu idiota. Por que não o soltou?

—Ele mereceu. Por colocar as patas em você.- Mason começou a tossir e a cuspir sangue. O tiro atingiu seu peito e ele estava morrendo.

—Não, não, não. Você não pode me deixar Mason, você é meu anjo. Eu preciso do meu anjo.

—O único anjo aqui é você Ana. Você me mostrou que a vida poderia ser mais.- Ele disse segurando sua mão.- Obrigado.

—Mason.-Ela o chamou.- Mason, por favor.-Ela continuou a chamá-lo e bater em seu peito.- Você não pode me deixar. Por favor.- Ela gritava e o sacudia esperando uma resposta que não viria.

—Jimmy o cara está morto, vamos embora.

—MASON!

—Cara, o que eu fiz? Isso não era parte do plano.

—Ele teve o que mereceu.- Jimmy disse se levantando.

—Vamos Jimmy. Agora.- Ana virou e se levantou indo em direção a Jimmy.

—Ele está morto! Vocês o mataram!- Ela gritou se jogando contra Jimmy e começou a esmurra-lo. Ele estava com o canivete na mão outra vez e se defendeu por instinto.-Ahn- Ela gemeu ao sentir a lamina perfurar sua barriga. Jimmy se aproximou de seu ouvido e sussurrou.

—E agora você vai se juntar a ele.- Ele disse puxando a lamina e a jogando no chão ao lado de Mason. E lá os dois ficaram até encontrar a escuridão.


	7. 2017

—Que horas é a consulta? – Edward perguntou.

—As quatro. Não se atrase.

—Eu sei. Desculpe. Vou sair mais cedo do trabalho. Eu tenho que ir agora.- Ele disse a beijando.

—Tudo bem.- Bella disse o beijando.- Eu amo você.

—E eu amo vocês.- Edward disse colocando sua mão na barriga de Bella.

As horas se passaram e Bella estava na sala de espera do consultório esperando Edward que ainda não havia aparecido.

—Srta. Swan?- O médico a chamou e Bella suspirou olhando no relógio.

—Aqui.- Uma voz soou passando pela porta.- Desculpa o atraso. Edward disse.

—Você veio.- Ela disse sorrindo e Edward pegou sua mão a guiando para o consultório onde o médico esperava.

—É claro que vim. Não perderia isso por nada.

Bella foi para uma sala se trocar e se deitou na maca.

—Então como vai a mamãe de primeira viagem?

—Bem, eu acho. Tirando o fato que não consigo mais ver meus pés e de que quero morar dentro do banheiro.- Bella estava com cinco meses de gravidez e eles ainda não conseguiram saber sobre o sexo do bebê.

—Isso é perfeitamente normal. A maioria tem problemas para se adaptar as mudanças da primeira vez.

—Acha que vamos conseguir ver dessa vez doutor?

—Se o bebê colaborar, eu acho bem possível.- Ele disse começando o exame.

—Vamos lá bebê. Apareça.- Edward sussurrou para a barriga de Bella a fazendo rir.

—Parece que temos uma bebê tímido aqui- O médico disse e Bella olhou para a tela.

—Não vamos saber então?

—Eu acho que não. Mas não se preocupem. O bebê e a mãe estão saudáveis, mas infelizmente não vão poder saber o sexo hoje.

O médico terminou o exame e Bella se vestiu. Quando voltou ao consultório Edward fazia um monte de perguntas ao médico.

—Não se preocupe Sr. Cullen, contanto que ela continue com a alimentação correta e não se esforce, tudo continuará bem.

—Ele é um pouco exagerado Doutor. Edward estamos bem.- Ela disse olhando para ele que assentiu. Os dois saíram de mãos dadas pelo consultório e Bella acariciava sua barriga.

Eles caminhavam pela rua quando Bella parou olhando para o outro lado da calçada.

—Bella? Vem.- Edward a chamou.- Tudo bem?- Ele perguntou preocupado.

—Tudo. Eu só pensei... Não foi nada. Acho que as varias horas de plantão estão me cobrando.

—Você trabalha demais. Você ouviu o médico. Precisa descansar.

—Ei... Foi trabalhando demais que eu conheci você.

—Isso é verdade, mas precisa de repouso.

—Eu estou ótima, alem do mais- Ela disse ainda olhando em volta.- Ali!- Ela disse apontando

—O que?

—Aquela menina. Eu já a vi antes.

—Antiga paciente?- Edward perguntou curioso.

—Não. Eu me lembro dos meus pacientes.

—Então de onde a conhece?

—Não conheço. É só que é a terceira vez que eu a encontro. Isso já está ficando estranho pra falar a verdade.

—Ela tem te perseguido? Bella, por que não disse nada?

—Ei senhor super protetor. Vamos com calma. Eu não disse que ela está me perseguindo. Eu só a encontrei na rua por acaso.

—Três vezes?

—Eu sei que é estranho, mas ela me é familiar.

—Vamos ali perguntar então.

—Mesmo?

—Claro. Eu quero saber por que uma garota anda perseguindo minha namorada. Cadê ela?

—Ela está... Droga, ela sumiu.- Edward olhou para ela.- Ela estava bem ali Edward, eu juro.

—Eu acredito. Vai ver ela pegou um taxi ou algo assim. Se voltar a vê-la quero que me chame Bella. Está bem? Não quero que fale com ela sozinha. Pode ser uma maníaca ou algo assim.

—Ok... Alguém anda vendo muitas séries de TV.

—Eu falo sério Bella.Promete que não vai falar com ela sozinha?

—É só uma garota Edward. O que ela poderia fazer?

—Eu não sei. Apenas prometa.

—Tudo bem, eu prometo. Isso é só... Estranho.

Eles chegaram ao apartamento que dividiam e Bella o puxou para um beijo não sendo mais capaz de se controlar. Os hormônios da gravidez a deixavam com mais desejo.

Edward colou seu corpo o máximo que conseguiu no dela enquanto suas línguas duelavam por espaço na boca um do outro.

Edward começou a erguer a blusa de Bella, e ela ergueu os braços lhe dando livre acesso. Assim que se livrou da camisa Edward passou admira-la. Nunca se cansava de olhar para ela. Seus seios não eram tão grandes, nem tão pequenos. Eram na medida certa e cabiam perfeitamente em sua mão. Começou a alisá-los por cima do sutiã e ouviu Bella arfar e gemer com isso.

Bella agarrou seu pescoço e colou sua boca na dele em um beijo ardente e desesperado. Ela viu que ele ainda estava vestido e começou a tirar sua camisa. Botão por botão até que ela estava no chão. Ao olhar para aquele peito Bella arfou novamente. Tudo que ela queria fazer era beijar e lamber aquele peitoral maravilhoso. Ela começou a beijar seu pescoço distribuindo pequenas mordidas pelo caminho. Desceu pelo seu pescoço e pelo peito e foi quando flexionou os joelhos e segurou o cós da calça, que Edward percebeu o que ela ia fazer.

—Bella, não precisa ...

—Agora é sua vez de se divertir, mais tarde será a minha. -Disse lhe olhando com um olhar travesso.

Ela abriu o zíper da calça de Edward e a baixou junto com a boxer

Seu membro saltou para fora já escorrendo o pré gozo. Ao ver aquilo ela lambeu os lábios e olhou para ele sorrindo. Logo depois o abocanhou.

Edward gemeu ao sentir a boca de Bella ao seu redor. Ela colocou o que coube na boca enquanto passava suas mãos no restante. Edward segurou seus cabelos ditando um ritmo rápido e compassado.

Enquanto um das mãos o alisava, Bella usou a outra para acariciar as bolas. Edward arfava e gemia enquanto Bella o chupava lentamente. Não demorou muito até ela sentir o membro de Edward tremer e pulsar, anunciando que seu orgasmo estava próximo.

—Bella Eu vou...- ele tentou afasta- la, mas ela não deixou. Se manteve firme, e quando os jatos quentes preencheram sua boca, Bella engoliu tudo. A esse ponto sua calcinha já era um caso perdido. Depois de engolir tudo, Bella usou sua língua para limpar envolta do membro de Edward, que com o gesto, logo se animou e estava pronto para outra. Ele a levantou com cuidado e puxou para um beijo ardente. Ainda conseguia sentir seu próprio gosto na boca de Bella.

Edward abriu a saia que ela usava o arrancando de seu corpo. Agora era vez dele proporcionar a ela o mesmo prazer que havia sentido poucos minutos atrás. Ele a ergueu novamente e ela enlaçou suas pernas em sua cintura. A única coisa que os separava era a barriga de Bella. Edward se livrou de sua calça e da boxer, que estavam abaixadas.

A carregou e a deitou na cama. Bella só usava uma lingerie azul, mas vela assim, deitada e completamente aberta para ele fez com que seu membro desse sinal de vida outra vez. Ele nunca se cansaria de admira-la. Ele olhava para ela como se fosse a primeira vez que faziam amor. Ele deitou em cima dela mantendo seu peso sobre os braços e começou a distribuir beijos. Primeiro em seus lábios que já estavam vermelhos e levemente inchados, depois em seu pescoço descendo pela clavícula e entre seus seios. Bella arqueou o corpo possibilitando que Edward abrisse o fecho do sutiã. Ele se livrou da peça e parou para admirar para logo depois cair de boca neles. Ele colocou o direito em sua boca, enquanto usava a mão para brincar com o esquerdo. Bella gemia e arqueava seu corpo, lhe dando ainda mais acesso aos seios. Depois de inverter, ele desceu seus beijos pela barriga e passou a língua por seu umbigo simulando penetrações. Bella gemia cada vez mais e mais alto. Ele desceu um pouco mais e se deparou com a calcinha em seu caminho. A rasgou e a jogou do outro lado do quarto. Bella soltou um grito de surpresa. Grito esse que foi direitamente para o membro de Edward, que já estava dolorido de tão duro. Edward segurou uma de suas pernas e foi subindo a partir do calcanhar. Beijando, lambendo e mordiscando. Até chegar em suas coxas, que já estavam meladas por sua excitação. Edward arfou com a visão que tinha dela. Ele ergueu uma das pernas de Bella colocando sobre os ombros e enterrou seu rosto no meio de suas pernas.

—Ohh Edward...- Sua lingua lambia cada pedaço da intimidade de Bella. Ela tentou esfregar uma perna na outra para conter sua excitação, mas Edward não permitiu. Ele afastou ainda mais suas pernas e colocou seus dedos na intimidade dela. Primeiro um depois outro e um terceiro. Bella gritava e gemia por mais. Com três dedos dentro dela, ele começou a bobear em um ritmo de vai e vem enquanto seu polegar esfregava seu clitóris. Edward sentiu seus dedos serem mastigados e soube que Bella estava próxima de seu orgasmo.

—Oh Deus... Eu vou...-Quandosentiu seu gozo escorrer entre seus dedos, os tirou substituindo por sua língua. Edward bebeu tudo e fez o mesmo que Bella. A limpou usando sua língua.

Bella ainda estava um pouco mole por causa de seu orgasmo, mas sabia que a noite estava apenas começando. Os dois já estavam suados.

—Que tal um banho? -Edward sugeriu

—Só banho? Ou outras coisas a mais? – Ela perguntou com um bico.

—Você me conhece tão bem.- Ele disse e Bella concordou imediatamente. Ela não conseguia se mexer então enroscou suas pernas na cintura dele, e Edward foi em direção ao chuveiro. A água estava morna, mas foi delicioso quando entrou em contato com seus corpos quentes. Bella desceu do colo de Edward e ele colou as costas dela em seu peito. Bella ergueu o braço segurando a nuca de Edward e lhe dando livre acesso ao seu pescoço enquanto Edward espalmava suas mãos pelo corpo de Bella. Uma das mãos roçava sua intimidade enquanto a outra aperta o seis de Bella. Eles ficaram nessas carícias por um tempo, até que a impaciência tomou conta Edward a prensou contra o box. Bella gemeu com o contraste que água morna do chuveiro e o box gelado proporcionavam ao seu corpo. Ela empinou sua bunda e esse foi o convite que Edward estava esperando. Ele segurou seus quadris a mantendo parada enquanto a penetrava devagar. Ele sentia seu membro sendo esmagado enquanto Bella se sentia cada vez mais preenchida. Ela podia sentir suas paredes se alargamento e clamava por mais.

—Edward...

—Você está me esmagando amor...

—Mais ... Mais.-Edward saiu quase que por inteiro e a penetrou de uma só vez. Fazendo Bella jogar sua cabeça para trás. Edward sentia seu membro ser ordenhado por Bella e mordeu seu ombro contendo seu gemido. Bella apoiou suas mãos no box. Bella chegou ao seu ápice gritando, e Edward não demorou muito para vir.

Eles terminaram seu banho, mas a noite mal havia começado. Edward a levou de volta para a cama, mas quando ele ia deitá-la ela desceu de seu colo, o empurrando para cama. Se era controle que Bella queria, ela teria.

Ele deitou na cama e apoio a cabeça nos braços. Bella subiu na cama engatinhando em sua direção. Ela o montou e se esfregou nele. Edward já sentia seu membro pulsante. Querendo mais e mais. Ele ia a ajudar a se posicionar, mas Bella teve outra idéia. Ela inverteu as pernas ficando de costas para Edward. Com suas mãos guiou o membro de Edward até sua entrada. Quando a cabeça roçou sua entrada que já estava molhada Bella gemeu sentando. Quando ela fez isso pode ouvir Edward urrar de prazer. Ele arqueava seu quadril em busca de mais contato enquanto Bella subia e descia em um ritmo muito prazeroso. Edward se sentou colando as costas de Bella em seu peito. Os dois gemiam.

—Deus... Tão bom...

—Edward... Mais rápido...- Ele segurou seu quadril e aumentou a velocidade das estocadas.- Sim... Isso...

—Bella...- Edward gemia. Perdido entre as sensações e o prazer que estava sentindo. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto Edward mordia e beijava seu pescoço. Ela sabia que ficaria com marcas, mas não se importava nem um pouco. Edward conseguia sentir a entrada de Bella ordenhando seu membro. E a levantou o mais alto que conseguiu sem sair completamente dela, e a desceu em um único movimento. Bella gritou sentindo seu gozo escorrendo e se misturando com os jatos quentes de Edward. Ao ouvir Bella gritar Edward gozou na mesma hora. Exaustos os dois caíram na cama. Bella ainda estava em seu peito. Esperando suas respirações normalizarem.

—Eu preciso ir para a livraria.

—Agora?

—É. Minha mãe pediu que eu fechasse hoje.

—Eu te busco então.

—Edward não precisa..

—Você sabe que eu não gosto que volte sozinha a noite. Eu saio do meu plantão e te pego está bem?

—Tudo bem.

Algumas horas depois.

—Jéssica, pode ver o estoque para mim? Está quase na hora de fechar.- Bella disse quando um homem entrou na livraria.- Desculpe moça, mas já fechamos.- Ela disse, mas a mulher continuou olhando as prateleiras ignorando o que ela havia dito.- Moça?

—Eu só vou pegar esse livro moça. Parece que eu tenho o procurado por varias vidas.

—Ahn.. Tudo bem então.- Bella disse quando derrubou algumas folhas no chão e se abaixou para pega-las. Quando levantou a mulher estava em sua frente.- Deus do céus.- Ela gritou colocando a mão no peito.

—Desculpe Isabella. Não quis te assustar.- A mulher disse sorrindo quando ela o reconheceu. Era a mulher que ela havia visto varias vezes na rua.

—Você... Como sabe meu nome?

—Está escrito no crachá.

—Eu te conheço?

—Receio que não.

—Desculpa. Acho que minha cabeça está brincando comigo.

—Eu imagino. Não é fácil manter dois empregos não é? Ainda mais um tão difícil quanto médica.

—Como você...

—Você era a médica de plantão quando minha filhinha sofreu um acidente.

—Sua filha? Desculpe, eu normalmente me lembro dos meus pacientes.

—Está tudo bem. Eu tenho um rosto comum. O importante é que você salvou minha menininha. Seu namorado é um cara de sorte. Antes que pense que eu estou te perseguindo...- Ela disse levantando as mãos em rendição- Eu os vi na rua essa manhã. Eu pensei em dar um oi, mas você parecia assustada, então não me aproximei. Eu não soou exatamente uma bela visão.- Ela disse quando Bella notou a grande cicatriz que cobria seu rosto.

—Eu... Eu não estava muito bem essa manhã.

—Bella?- Edward disse assim que cruzou a porta.- Pensei que já tivesse fechado.

—Quase. Só um minuto e podemos ir.

—Não quero mais tomar seu tempo. Obrigada pelo livro.

—Eu que agradeço.- Ela olhou para Edward que olhava distraído para um livro e se virou para Bella novamente.- Sabe... As coisas estão finalmente nos trilhos agora. Se eu fosse você me afastaria daquele seu amigo James. Ele pode colocar tudo a perder novamente. Eu sei que não faz muito sentido, mas a regressão pode ajudar.- Bella olhou atônita para a mulher estranha da cicatriz que se virou saindo antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Tudo bem?- Edward disse se aproximando de Bella.

—Tudo. Só cansada

—Pronta para ir?

—Jéssica ainda está...

—Ela saiu faz uns vinte minutos. Por isso vim ver porque estava demorando.

— Eu me distraí. Vamos?

Os dois entraram no carro e Bella olhava para fora distraída.

—Ei, onde você está?

—Desculpa. O que?- Bella perguntou ouvindo Edward chama-la.

—Eu estava falando com você. Você sumiu um pouco. Tudo bem?

—Tudo. Eu só estava pensando. Edward, você acredita em vidas passadas e essas coisas?

—Claro.- Ele disse.- Você não?

—Eu não sei. Acho que nunca havia pensado nisso.

—E porque pensou agora?

—A mulher que eu vi na rua, esteve na loja. Um pouco antes de você aparecer.

—O que? Bella, ela está te perseguindo ou algo assim?- Ele perguntou preocupado.

—Não. Eu pensei que sim, mas é coisa da minha cabeça. Ela disse que a filha dela sofreu um acidente, e eu era a médica de plantão que a salvou. Ela só queria me agradecer.

—E por que não se aproximou? Invés de te seguir por aí?

—Ela tem uma cicatriz que cobre todo seu rosto. Estava com medo que eu me assustasse. Eu não vejo nada de mais. Mas fico feliz de saber o porque eu a via tanto.

Alguns dias depois a história das vidas passadas e regressão não aia da cabeça de Bella, então ela procurou um especialista.

—Isabella Swan?- Bella foi chamada e se levantou.

—Sou eu.

—Eu sou o doutor Denali, mas pode me chamar de Eleazar. Sente-se.

—Obrigada.

—Então Isabella..

—Bella.- Ela o corrigiu.

—Então, Bella. Por que me procurou?

—Uma... Conhecida, disse que a regressão poderia ajudar.

—Então nunca fez?

—Não.

—E em que acha que vai te ajudar?

—Eu não sei bem.

—Eu posso tentar te ajudar Bella, mas a regressão em alguns casos pode ser bem forte. A maioria dos pacientes escolhe ver tudo, e isso as vezes é chocante. Você está certa sobre isso?

—Sim.- Ela disse firme. Precisava saber onde isso a levaria.

—Pois bem. Deite se. Vou começar a preparação.- Ele disse e Bella se deitou fechando os olhos. Ela sentia muito sono e deixou que ele a envolve-se.

—Mason?- Ela sussurrou.

—Aqui em cima.- Uma voz aveludada familiar lhe respondeu.- Pensei que não viesse.

—Minha irmã estava em meu quarto. Eu a amo, mas Marieta não sabe quando se calar.- Ele desceu de onde estava e foi ao seu encontro.

—Senti sua falta.

—Eu também.- Ela disse enlaçando seus braços no pescoço dele.

—Está certa sobre amanhã?- Ele disse olhando para baixo.- Ainda está em tempo de se arrepender.

—Eu nunca me arrependerei. Eu amo você e quero passar toda a eternidade ao teu lado.

—Mesmo não tendo nada a lhe oferecer Anabella, saiba que meu coração será eternamente teu.- Ele disse lhe dando um beijo.

Tudo parecia um sonho confuso. Era o Edward em sua frente, mas ela não o chamava assim. E as roupas que ele usava... Eram diferentes de tudo que ela havia visto.

—Eu gostaria que fosse especial..- Ele disse enquanto deixava uma trilha de beijos molhados por seu pescoço.

—Já é especial por seu com você meu amor.

Ela via as cenas cada vez mais confusa. Tudo parecia um filme que rolava. Seriam lembranças?

—Sua... Eu devia lhe deserdar e expulsa-la. Como pode se entregar a um plebeu Anabella? Se o Conde descobrir...

—Eu não o quero. Nunca quis. Este é o homem que amo.- Ela chorava apontando para Mason que era levado pelos guardas.

—Não diga uma loucura dessas. Você se casará com o Conde, essa tragédia será esquecia e este infeliz será punido pelo que lhe fez.

—Ele não fez nada que eu não consentisse.- Ela gritou chorando e o rei lhe deu um tapa que fez com que caísse aos seus pés.

—Cale-se menina tola.

—O que... O que farão com ele?- Anabella perguntou desesperada quando viu os guardas o levarem para longe?

—Ele será enforcado.

Aquele homem era o pai de Bella. Ela não entendia nada. Não entendia como ele podia mandar que enforcassem o seu futuro marido e pai do seu filho? Ela não tinha voz. Só podia assistir enquanto aqueles homens levavam Edward para longe. Talvez fazer essa regressão tenha sido um erro.

—Senhor Mason está sendo acusado por tentar se aproveitar de minha filha mais velha. A princesa Anabella.- O rei disse isso e Mason olhou em sua direção e pode ver Anabella que não parava de chorar e tentou sorrir para confortá-la.

—Por favor papai, não.

—Mais uma palavra e eu farei isso ser muito mais doloroso para ele Anabella.

—Por esse crime eu o condeno a forca.- O rei proclamou e seus súditos soltaram urros de desaprovação pelos atos do plebeu. O carrasco puxou a corda e ele caiu sufocando até encontrar sua própria inconsciência.

Edward estava morto? Ela sabia que não era o seu Edward, mas de alguma forma, já havia sido E agora ele estava morto. Ela não conseguia respirar enquanto a cena continuava.

—Você!! Isso foi culpa sua.- Ela disse soluçando.

—Como poderia querida irmã? Se foi aquele plebeu que se aproveitou de sua inocência.

—Você nos entregou Marieta. Foi você!!

—Tudo que fiz, foi para protegê-la querida. Que futuro terias com ele? Estava prestes a jogar o casamento com o Conde pela janela, e para que? Por um plebeu? Sinceramente Anabella, você é mais esperta que isso.

—Sua tirana.- Disse Anabella correndo em sua direção, mas Marieta estava perto demais da sacada e colocou um dos pés no caminho de Anabella, fazendo com que a irmão despencasse por metros e metros de sacada a baixo a caminho do encontro com seu amado.

Ela olhava para aquela que dizia ser sua irmã, e a reconheceu. Aquela era Tânia. Por culpa dela Edward agora estava morto. E eu também.

Ela acordou sobre saltada com Eleazar a chamando. Ela sentia o ar faltar em seus pulmões.

—Tudo bem Bella.- Eleazar a tranquilizou

—Tudo bem? Como tudo bem. Eu... Eu vi o Edward sendo enforcado- Ela disse tentando controlar a respiração.- Eu morri.

—Eu disse que poderia ser chocante.

—O que isso é? São lembranças?Eu vivi isso?

—De certa forma sim. Você parecia impressionada quando fez a descrição das cenas.

—Qual descrição?

—Parte importante da regressão são o que os pacientes contam. Já que nem todos se lembram do que viram quando acordam. Então eles falam durante a hipnose e eu coloco o áudio que gravei para ser reproduzido. Você gostaria de ouvir? –Ele perguntou.

—E reviver tudo outra vez? Não! Eu acho que talvez isso tenha sido um erro.- Ela disse se levantando.- Eu pensei que talvez pudesse ajudar, mas eu não vejo com assistir Edward e eu morrendo repetidas vezes pode me ajudar em alguma coisa.- Ela disse saindo.

Os dias se passaram e Bella estava na livraria conferindo o estoque.

—Bella?- Jessica a chamou.- Tem uma moça lá na frente que quer falar com você.- Bella suspirou e foi ver do que se tratava.

—Olá Bella.

—Você!- Bella disse se aproximando da mulher. – Por que me mandou para a regressão?Tem idéia das coisas que eu vi?

—Eu sinto muito que tenha visto coisas ruins Bella, mas era necessário.

—Por que?

—Para que você ou Edward não cometam os mesmos erros de conviver com as pessoas erradas.

—E quem seriam essas pessoas?

—Você sabe quem elas são Bella.

—James? Tânia?

—Até onde você viu?- Ela perguntou curiosa.

—Eu não sei. Edward foi enforcado e eu cai de uma torre. Eu não pude ver mais.- Ela disse com sarcasmo.

—Você ainda tem muito o que ver Bella.

—Está dizendo para eu voltar? Por que eu faria isso?

—Porque é necessário.

—Não é não. A única coisa que preciso fazer é seguir com a minha vida e cuidar do meu bebê que está para nascer.

—Não se preocupe com isso. O bebê vai ficar bem. As regressões não vão afeta-lo.

—Você é doida. – Bella disse se virando.

—Mas Bella...

—Não. Eu quero você longe de mim.

—Eu não posso fazer isso.

—Por que eu?

—Porque você precisa saber a verdade! Mais algumas sessões. E você vai saber o que precisa para mudar o rumo das coisas.

—Não. Eu não vou voltar.

Bella deu as costas e voltou para seu trabalho. Mais dias se passaram e aquelas palavras não saiam da cabeça de Bella.

"Porque você precisa saber a verdade! E você vai saber o que precisa para mudar o rumo das coisas."

O que ela poderia ver que mudaria o rumo de sua vida? Depois de pensar ela decidiu voltar ao consultório de Eleazar e terminar o que havia começado.

—Que surpresa vê-la aqui Bella. Sente-se.

—Quantas vidas eu posso ver de uma vez?- Ela perguntou de maneira direta.

—Algumas. Mas não é recomendado. Alguns pacientes não conseguem lidar com todas as lembranças de uma vez.

—Mas eu posso tentar?

—Pode.

—Então eu quero. Existe algum risco para o bebê?

—Não. Já vi seus exames e você não tem problemas cardíacos. O bebê ficará bem.

—Então vamos começar.- Bella se deitou fechando os olhos e permitiu que as lembranças de outras vidas chegasse até sua mente.

—Olá boneca.

—Não!!- Marie gritou tentando fechar a porta.

—Eu disse que voltaria.- Philipe –disse empurrado a porta fazendo Marie cair no chão.- Vamos terminar nossa brincadeira pequena.- Ele disse afrouxando sua gravata e desabotoando a camisa.

—Não por favor.

—Você vai se divertir.- Ela tentou correr , mas ele segurou seus cabelos a puxando em sua direção e rasgando seu vestido e colando seus lábios nos dela.

—Não..- Ela suplicava. E mordeu com tanta força que sentiu o gosto do sangue. Ele vacilou um pouco e tentou escapar, mas ele foi mais rápido e seus braços enlaçaram sua cintura e com um puxão a fez tombar no pequeno sofá que havia na sala.

—Deixe me.- Ela pediu.

—Não faça escândalo boneca. Não é como se nunca tivesse feito isso. –Marie continuou tentando se livrar de seus braços.

—Eu não quero mais essa vida.

—Foi só o Conde lhe lançar um olhar ou dois e quer esquecer seu passado? Não será assim tão fácil boneca. Agora fique quieta e logo acabará.- Ela tentou escapar, mas o peso dele a imobilizava. A boca dele esmagou a dela e sua mão ergueu o vestido e subiu sua mão áspera pelas coxas dela. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela tentou mais do que nunca fugir. Ela mordeu seus lábios ainda mais forte lhe arrancando sangue.

—Sua...- Ele ergueu a mão e a esbofeteou fazendo com que seu ouvido zumbisse. Ela ficou desorientada e ele se aproveitou disso para abaixar o corpete dela.

—Pare...- Ela gritou o empurrando.- Me solte..Socorro.- Ela gritou o mais alto que pode e ele ergueu a mão novamente desferindo um tapa em seu rosto.

—Cale-se- Os ouvidos dela zumbiram e ela pode sentir em sua coxa o membro dele rígido e começou a chorar.

Bella olhava para tudo paralisada. Ela pensava que nada poderia ser pior do que as lembranças da primeira vida, mas ela estava errada. Aquele homem que a tocava sem seu consentimento era James. Ela nunca se esqueceria disso.

O cenário havia mudado e agora ela corria pela floresta. Como se fugisse de alguém.

—Marieee.. Saia, sais, onde quer que esteja.- O conde permaneceu escondido até ver Marie correndo para a floresta.

—Não!! Deixe-me.- Levou um minuto para ele perceber o que estava acontecendo e ir de encontro a sua amada.

—Deixe-a!- O Conde gritou.

—Parece que o príncipe veio lhe salvar linda donzela. Exceto pelo fato que você não é tão donzela assim.- Philipe disse sorrindo.

—Cale- se.

—Acha mesmo que pode me dar ordens? Só porque tem dinheiro?- Philipe disse sacando sua garrucha.

—Não! Por favor. Não o machuque. Eu vou com você, mas deixe-o.

—Agora isso está interessante.

—Marie não.

—Tudo bem. Ele tem razão Conde... Não sou digna de você.- Ela disse caminhando em direção ao seu maior pesadelo. Quando ele a tocou o Conde correu em sua direção e Philipe apontou a arma para ele fazendo com que parasse.- És tão tolo assim? Morreria por uma.. Uma mulher da vida? Uma libertina suja?

—Você não sabe nada... Sobre ela.

—Não me interessa saber. Tudo que me interessa sobre ela é o que ela tem debaixo das saias.

James apontava a arma para Edward e Bella assistia tudo sem nenhum controle de seu corpo..

—Seu...- O Conde foi em sua direção, e percebendo o que estava para acontecer, ela se colocou entre seu amado e seu inimigo. Recebendo o tiro da morte.

—Não!!—Ele sacou seu punhal e apunhalou o inimigo no coração fazendo com que tombasse, depois correu de socorro até sua amada.- Não, não... Por que fez isso?

—Eu não suportaria... Não suportaria perde-lo.

—E acha que sua vida me vale menos? Duvida tanto do meu amor?

—Nunca duvidei.- Ela disse erguendo a mão e acariciando seu rosto.- Mas minha vida vale menos que a sua. Ninguém sentirá minha falta.

—Esta tão enganada... Não tenho vida sem você.- Ele disse chorando.- Eu cuidarei de você... Você ficará bem.

—Esta tudo bem...

—Marie...

—Está tudo bem. Tudo bem. Estou nos braços do meu primeiro amor- Ela disse lutando contra a inconsciência.- A primeira pessoa que amei. A pessoa que sempre amei. Eu amo você...

Tudo ficou escuro e Bella respirava com dificuldade. Pelo menos dessa vez ela não veria a morte de Edward. Já que ela havia partido primeiro. Um novo cenário surgiu. Bella estava na rua e fazia muito frio. Ela viu o que parecia ser um tipo de carro vindo em sua direção.

—Com licença, senhorita?

—Por favor não me machuque.

—Deixe-a comigo Mason. Veja como está assustada. Está tudo bem querida. Ninguém aqui lhe fará mal. Para onde está indo?

—Nen..Nenhum lugar senhora.

—Ora... Como isso é possível? Onde fica sua casa?

—Eu não tenho.

—Como não. Venha para a carruagem, deve estar congelando.

—Não é necessário senhora.- Ela disse olhando para Mason que não tirava os olhos dela.

—Como se chama?- Ele perguntou ainda a admirando. Ela tinha a pele lisa e pálida com seus cabelos de mogno emoldurando o rosto.-

—Isabella senhor.

—Eu me chamo Elis e este é meu irmão Mason. Como não tem casa?

—Eu vivia em um orfanato senhora, mas acabo de completar idade adulta. Não permitem mais minha estadia por lá.

—Que horror! Então não tem casa?

—Não senhora.

—Então insisto para que fique conosco.

—Não quero ser um incomodo senhora.

—Me chame de Elis querida. O que acha Mason? Ela não incomodara não é mesmo?

—De maneira alguma. Eu insisto senhorita. Ficarei até mais tranqüilo em minha viagem, sabendo que minha irmã não ficará sozinha.

—Então está decidido

Ela o reconheceu. Edward estava com Esme na carruagem, mas por que ele a assustava? Se tudo que ela mais queria era estar em seus braços?

—Aí está você!

—Senhorita Denali? Ai- Bella gritou de dor e surpresa causados pelo tapa que Iriana lhe deu.

—Eu ordeno que você vá embora sua rameira.

—Eu não...

—Eu não sei que tipo de feitiço você lançou sobre meu noivo, mas ele é meu!!

—Eu não fiz nada.- Bella disse se levantando.

—Voce está destruindo meu noivado. Eu quero que você parta.- Disse a empurrando.

—Não irei a parte alguma enquanto Elis e o Mason me quiserem aqui.- Bella revidou a empurrando de volta.

—Ora sua..- Iriana ia lhe dar mais um tapa, mas alguém segurou sua mão.

—Nem mais uma palavra senhorita Denali.- Mason disse soltando a mão.-

—Veja o que essa selvagem me fez Sr Cullen.

—De onde eu estava senhorita pude ver claramente que a senhorita a agrediu primeiro. Você está bem?

—Estou ligeiramente traumatizada e quero que ela parta.

—Não me referia a senhorita, senhorita Denali. Bella? Você está bem?

—Como se preocupa com o bem estar de uma rameira ao de sua noiva.

—Não tolerarei que a ofenda senhorita Denali.

—Mas...

—E quanto ao seu posto de noiva, já conversei com minha irmã que é responsável legalmente por mim e meus acordos, e ela está plenamente de acordo com o fim deste noivado.

Aquela era Irina. A meia irmã de Tânia. Ela sempre teve uma queda por Edward, mas nada que Bella não desse conta. Mas ali ela era mais que isso. Ela era a noiva dele. E por causa dela, o noivado havia acabado. Ela já havia ido embora, mas voltou.

—Senhorita Denali? O que ainda faz aqui?

—Mal roubou meu noivo e já está dando ordens?

—Eu não roubei nada.

—Acha que ele ficará mesmo com você? Uma moça pobre, sem família? Sem dote?

—Pare..

—-O que acha que ele realmente quer com você Isabella?

—Ele disse que me ama.

—E você acreditou sua tola Ele quer o que todos os homens querem. E que as mulheres como eu só lhes dão depois do casamento.

—Mason não é assim.

—Não? Eu não penso assim. Bastou uma declaração e já o beijou. O que ele não poderia tirar de você com mais algumas palavras.

—Cale-se! Ele não é assim.- Bella disse empurrando Iriana.

—Como se atreve a me tocar?- Iriana a empurrou de volta, mas Bella se desequilibrou e caiu no rio.

—Socorro!!- Ela pediu enquanto lutava para ficar na superfície.- Iriana...- Ela pedia ajuda, mas Iriana a ignorou e lhe deus as costas.

—Mason!!!- Ela gritou e ele que já estava voltando com a cesta de guloseimas correu em sua direção.

—Bella?- Quando ele olhou para baixo a viu se afogando e pulou.- Bella!!

—Eu..- Ela tentava subir, mas o vestido estava muito pesado e a puxava para baixo. A água entrava em sua boca e nariz e a desnorteava. A correnteza a levava direto para onde a água quebrava, e Mason tentou alcançá-la.

—Tudo bem. Eu a peguei.- Ela se agarrou a ele, e ele começou a nadar em direção a margem, mas uma correnteza os levou em direção a uma pedra. Para protegê-la Mason se colocou entre Bella e a pedra, batendo a cabeça e perdendo a consiciencia.

—Mason!!- Bella gritou tentando segura-lo, mas a agua era forte demais e vinha de todos os lados. Ela estava cansada e não conseguiria lutar mais tempo. Então abraçada ao seu amor, se despediu da vida.

Todas as sensações que ela assistia pareciam muito reais. Era como ela se afogasse. E dessa vez ela não teve tanta sorte. Pois viu Edward morrer tentando salva-la. Enquanto a próxima vida não chegava ela começou a refletir. Aquela mulher parecia tão familiar. E realmente era. A mulher da cicatriz era uma de suas criadas quando foi Anabella. E sua vizinha quando viveu Marie, e agora era uma das meninas do orfanato onde havia sido criada. Ela sempre esteve lá. Sempre observando tudo.

—Ei.- Anthony disse puxando Marie para um beco e a rodeando com seus braços.

—Por Deus Anthony! Você me assustou.

—Sinto muito. Não pude mais ficar longe de você.

—Também senti sua falta.

— Como um passeio pelo rio lhe parece?- Ele perguntou ainda a mantendo junto ao seu corpo.

—Muito bom.- Ela sorriu e o beijou, mas antes que puderam ouvir alguém pigarreando.

Finalmente ela estava nos braços de Edward novamente. Ela pensou que talvez as mortes haviam acabado. E que eles seguiriam em frente.

—Noiva é?

—Bem... Eu faria o pedido a noite, mas não pude me controlar quando vi como aquele cabeça de vento a olhava.- Ele disse tirando do casaco uma caixinha simples.

—Oh Anthony!! – Ela disse o beijando e olhando o anel.- É tão lindo!!

—Era de minha mãe. Antes de morrer ela disse para presentear a mulher que eu amo.

—Eu realmente adorei. Não posso acreditar!! Nós vamos nos casar!

—É tudo que mais quero. Agora, que tal o passeio?- Ele segurou sua mão e foram caminhando até o rio.

O anel que ele havia lhe dado era lindo. Absolutamente perfeito. Mas alguma coisa não estava certa. Tudo parecia... Bem demais.

—Eu adoro o tempo que passamos aqui, mas mal posso esperar para que tenhamos nossa cama. - Ela disse sorrindo enquanto arrumava o espartilho.

—Quando esse dia chegar, pretendo mante-la por lá por muito tempo.- Ele disse a beijando e tentando desfazer os nós do espartilho novamente.

—Eu falo sério Anthony. Se alguém nos pega, ambos seremos presos.

—É por isso que nós ficamos aqui. Ninguém vem tão longe. Este lugar é só nosso.

—Só nosso. - Ela disse o empurrando e montando em cima dele.

Ela sentia falta desse contato com ele. De te-lo perto. Essa versão do Edward parecia tão apaixonado por ela quanto as dos dias de hoje. E ela sentia o mesmo.

—Marie?- Anthony chegou assustado.

—Eu estou aqui. Theodora, o que disse para ele? Acalme-se Anthony.

—Eu lhe disse apenas que você precisava dele. Com licença. Vocês tem muito o que conversar.

—O que houve Marie? Por que está de cama? Está doente?

—Tenha calma. Talvez você queira se sentar.- Ela disse e ele se sentou ao seu lado.

—Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

—Primeiro, eu quero que saiba que não fiz de proósitop, está bem. E que eu amo você, mas eu também o amo, então por favor, por favor não me obrigue a...

—Ei, ei..- Ele disse afagando seu rosto.- Tenha calma. Devagar . O que você não fez de propósito? Se livrar de quem?

—Eu estou grávida.- Ela disse chorando olhando para baixo e esperando gritos ou qualquer outra reação, mas elas não vieram. Então ela olhou em seus olhos e viu um sorrio brotar em seu rosto.

—Você está grávida?- Ele perguntou sorrindo e ela assentiu.

—Não está zangado?

—Marie, como poderia estar zangado? Você ficaria zangada se soubesse que desejei isso no dia em que lhe conheci?

Ela carregava um filho. Um filho dele. Como isso seria ruim? Como as coisas poderiam dar tão errado? Talvez aquela mulher estivesse errada. O cenário voltou a mudar e ela viu aquela mulher novamente, mas sua atenção não estava nela, e sim no celeiro em chamas. E pelo que haviam dito, Edward estava lá dentro.

—Anthony!!

—Marie?- Ele disse olhando através das chamas. –Não Marie! Saia daqui.

—Onde você está? – Ela perguntou olhando pelo celeiro e o avistou. Havia uma viga de madeira prendendo suas pernas o mantendo preso. - ANTHONY!- Ela disse correndo em sua direção.

—Marie, eu estou preso. Você tem que sair daqui.

—Eu não vou deixar você!

—Por favor... Saia, ou nós dois morreremos.

—Não!- Ela gritou se ajoelhando ao lado de Anthony.- Vamos sair daqui. Vamos nos casar e viver uma vida longa e feliz Anthony,por favor.

—Não há nada no mundo que eu queira mais minha Marie.

—Então lute.

—Está tudo bem pequena. Eu estou preso amor. – Ele segurou seu rosto.- Mas você não está. Você tem que lutar e você tem que viver. Por mim, por você e pelo nosso filho.- Ele disse e ela negou com a cabeça. -Marie por favor, por favor, não há outro jeito.

—Não... Por favor, não me faça deixá-lo.- Ela pediu chorando.

—Eu amo você. Sempre amei e sempre amarei você. Agora vá!!

—Eu amo você Anthony.- Ela disse o beijando e se levantando, mas um pilar caiu bloqueando a saída e a atingindo em cheio

Ela morre novamente, mas dessa vez havia sido ainda pior, porque dessa vez, ela não foi a única que morreu. Junto com ela, estava o filho deles. Que ela carregava em seu ventre e encontrou seu fim, antes mesmo de nascer.

Bella não queria mais ver aquilo. Não sabia quanto mais demoraria para acabar. Não sabia quanto mais aguentaria.

—Com licença moça?- Ele disse e ela se virou.

—Olá.- Ela disse sorrindo.

—Não é da minha conta, mas estas ruas não são muito apropriadas para uma moça andar sozinha. Ainda mais essa hora e desacompanhada.

—Ah.. Eu.. Eu moro logo ali..- Disse apontando para uma casinha azul na esquina-. Só estava procurando meu pai. – Tão ingênua. Mal o conhecia e já havia lhe dito tantas coisas. Seria um prato cheio, Mason pensou com malicia. – Eu me chamo Ana, a propósito.- Ela completou sorrindo e alguma coisa em seu sorriso o fez vacilar um momento, mas ele logo voltou ao plano.

—Eu poderia ajuda-la se quiser.

—Mesmo?- Ela sorriu novamente.- Tudo bem. Obrigada.

—Eu sou o Mason.

—E o que faz por aqui Mason? Perseguindo moças inocentes?

—Eu... Eu não...

—Eu estou brincando.

—Por que está procurando seu pai?

—Digamos que ele não tem bom amigos. As vezes se mete com as pessoas erradas.

—Então você sai para procura-lo.

—A essa hora eu já o encontrei, normalmente. Menos quando ele vai para algum cassino do lado agitado da cidade. Ele gosta de ir naqueles lugares onde as meninas dançam.

—Quer dizer bordeis?

—É. Eu só tive que busca-lo em um desses uma vez.

—E por que não foi lá, ao invés de espera-lo aqui?

—Porque não é exatamente um lugar que eu queira ir. Eu não sei muitas coisas, mas sei o que as meninas de lá fazem. A única vez que fui lá não foi muito legal.

O cenário mudou novamente, e lá estava ele. Edward usava um elegante terno e com sobretudo e um chapéu. Ele agia como se não a conhecesse, mas havia algo em seus olhos, que não parecia ser amor.

—Eu não quero ir pai...

—Vamos Anabella. Pare de show. Eles só querem conhecê-la.

—Eu não quero, por favor.

—Eu irei ganhar duas garrafas com isso.

—E não se importa o que acontecerá comigo?

—Não seja dramática. Jimmy só quer conhecê-la. Ele é meu amigo.

—Eu não gosto de seus amigos.

—Já falou demais, vamos.- Ele disse a puxando.

—Está me machucando pai. Por favor.

—Solte ela Charlie.

—Sr Mason... Eu estava justamente...

—Solte ela. Agora. - Ele falou mais alto e Charlie obedeceu.

—Eu estou indo para casa.- Ela disse correndo de lá.

—Sr Mason, eu havia prometido ao..

—Eu já sei o que aquele imbecil lhe pediu. Por isso estou aqui. Preste muita atenção no que vou lhe dizer Swan. Você não irá voltar até o meu bordel. Se eu o vir ao mesmo bairro, eu vou fazer com que você seja preso e apodreça na cadeia. Eu não quero Anabella nem perto de lá. Você entendeu?

—Mas..

—E em troca eu trarei toda a bebida que quiser. Estamos entendidos?

—Sim senhor.

Charlie nunca havia sido um exemplo de pai, mas quilo? Ele estava a vendendo. E pelo que? Bebida? Ela não podia acreditar. Mas uma coisa ela tinha que concordar. As coisas teriam sido piores se Edward não tivesse aparecido.

—Eu estou bem .

—O que faz aqui?

—Na verdade eu queria ver como você estava.

—Bem. Alias, obrigada. Quando você apareceu meu pai estava tentando me levar para aquele lugar.

—Não por isso.

—Como ele sabia quem você era?

—Eu.. Eu o encontrei lá no bordel e disse que você estava o procurando, mas vi como ele estava e decidi segui-lo.

—Obrigada então. Parece que você tem me ajudado muito. Até parece um anjo da guarda.

—Você não diria isso se me conhecesse.

—Porque não? Você só tem me ajudado desde que te conheci, eu me sinto segura quando você está perto e você é muito bonito. Parece mesmo um anjo.

—Então me acha bonito?

—É claro.

—Você é sempre tão sincera?

—Eu acho que mentiras machucam as pessoas. Então sim. Eu sempre digo o que penso.

—Sabe, Ana, eu gostaria de passar mais tempo com você.

—Gostaria?

—Sim. Que tal um passeio amanhã?

—Eu adoraria.

Agora ela já podia ver um pouco do seu Edward naquele homem misterioso.

—Pai!!- Ela chamava.

—Olá docinho.- Jimmy disse apoiado em um muro a observando. Ana sentiu um arrepio assim que o viu a observar. Ele se parecia com um dos homens que tentou agarra-la no bordel meses atrás. Ela havia combinado de se encontrar com Mason, mas seu pai havia desaparecido.- Procurando pelo Charlie?

—Sim. Ele é o meu pai, você o conhece?- Ela perguntou inocentemente mesmo com todos os seus instintos pedindo para que ela corresse.

—Sim. Somos grandes amigos. Eu o vi. Se quiser saber.

—Mesmo? Onde?

—Seguindo por essa rua. Um bar aqui perto deixa algumas garrafas por lá. Charlie sempre vai para lá.

—Obrigada.- Ana agradeceu indo em direção ao beco e Jimmy sorriu.

—Pai!- Ela gritou ao ver Charlie jogado em uma poça de sangue.- Pai. Consegue me ouvir?

—Acho que ele está meio fora de ar agora.- Jimmy disse surgindo por trás dela fazendo a pular de susto.

—Como fora de ar? O que aconteceu?

—Acho que talvez eu tenha batido um pouco forte demais.

—Você disse que era amigo dele!- Ela gritou partindo para cima dele.

—Por mais que eu curta uma garota bravinha, hoje não estou com paciência.- Ele disse segurando um de seus braços e a girando e a prendendo.- Agora... Você vai ser uma boa garota.- Ele disse puxando um canivete e cortando a parte da frente de seu vestido.

—O que você... Não...- Ela disse tentando se livrar dele.

—É melhor você ficar bem quietinha. Não vamos querer deixar cicatrizes aqui não é? O Mason não vai gostar certo?

—Mason... O que ele tem haver com isso?

—Ah querida... Ele tem tudo haver com isso.

—Eu não sou sua querida.- Ela disse pisando em seu pé com toda sua força.

—Sua...

—Ana?- Mason disse aparecendo em sua frente.

—Olhe quem resolveu aparecer para a festinha. Que isso Mason, antes você dividia suas conquistas com os amigos.

—Eu vou dar uma chance de tirar suas patas dela antes que eu torça seu pescoço Jimmy.

—Ah meu amigo, mas a brincadeira está apenas começando.- Ele disse puxando Ana para seu encontro novamente.- Vai ser muito divertido.

—Mason...- Ela o chamou.- Vocês... Vocês são amigos?

—O que você pensou querida? Que ele fosse um pricipe encantado? Está mais para lobo mal.

—Ultima chance Jimmy.

—E o que você vai fazer? Eu que tenho um canivete aqui.- Ele disse isso e mordeu o pescoço de Ana.

—Seu filho da...- Ele disse partindo para cima de Jimmy que deixou o canivete cair.

—Ei.- Uma voz grave ecoou pelo beco. Era um amigo de Jimmy e apontava a arma para os dois homens que lutavam. -Sai de cima dele senhor - Mason ignorou e continuou socando Jimmy.

—Ultima chance ou eu atiro cara.

—Mason!!- Ana implorou e ouviu um som de um disparo.- Mason!!- Ela gritou e correu para ele que havia caído com o tiro.- O que você fez seu idiota. Por que não o soltou?

—Ele mereceu. Por colocar as patas em você.- Mason começou a tossir e a cuspir sangue. O tiro atingiu seu peito e ele estava morrendo.

—Não, não, não. Você não pode me deixar Mason, você é meu anjo. Eu preciso do meu anjo.

—O único anjo aqui é você Ana. Você me mostrou que a vida poderia ser melhor.- Ele disse segurando sua mão.- Obrigado.

Ela havia pensado que tudo ficaria bem. Como tudo ficaria bem depois de assistir a morte do homem que ela ama várias e vaias vezes? James havia o matado. De novo. A dor rasgava seu peito quando ela acordou sobre saltada sentindo seus pulmões queimarem. E novamente, aquela mulher estava lá. Sempre observando tudo. Sem nunca fazer nada.

—Tudo bem Bella.- Eleazar tentou a tranquilizar.

—Não! Nada está bem. Ele... Eu... Nós morremos. Nós sempre morremos. Por que? Por que as mesmas pessoas continuam se encontrando?

—Alguns dizem que é o destino.

—Destino? Então não podemos mudar as coisas?

—Sempre podemos controlar as coisas Bella. – Ela ainda estava perturbada com o que havia visto.

Bella havia acabado de sair do plantão, quando sua mãe pediu para que ela passasse na livraria para ajudar com a nova remessa de livros.

Ela estava no meio do trabalho quando ouviu o sino tocar, anunciando que alguém entrou na loja. Ao ver quem era, sentiu suas pernas tremerem.

—Oi, Bella.

—Jam..James.- Ela pigarreou tentando se recompor.- O que faz aqui?- Ela perguntou e ele a olhou confuso. Ela era sempre gentil.

—Tudo bem?

—Sim. Só com muito trabalho.

—Ah claro. Não quero atrapalhar. Eu só queria saber se você não quer sair comigo amanhã. Saiu um filme novo e...

— Eu agradeço James, mas não posso.

—Tem planos?

—Sim. Edward conseguiu folga e depois de fechar a livraria vamos passar o final de semana juntos.

—Ainda com o guardinha?- Ele perguntou com desprezo. Como ela nunca havia percebido esse ar de arrogância nele? Parecia tão claro agora.

—Na verdade, Edward é o chefe de operações do departamento dele. E ainda estou com ele. Estamos muito bem.

—Sabe Bella. Os tempos de hoje são diferentes. Não precisa ficar com um cara só porque ele é pai do seu filho.

—Eu não estou com ele porque ele é o pai do meu filho. Eu o amo. É por isso que estamos juntos, e é por isso que vamos ter um filho.

—Ou não.- Ele disse baixo, mas ela ouviu.

—Como disse?- Ela perguntou com raiva

—Só estou dizendo que nem toda gravidez chega até o fim. Coisas acontecem.

—Olha James.Eu estive pensando. E talvez seja melhor que não nos encontremos mais. Eu só posso te oferecer minha amizade, e você já deixou claro que isso não é o bastante.

—Só porque eu sou melhor do que ele.- Ele disse com raiva.

—Essa é a sua opinião.- Bella disse lhe dando as costas.

—Eu ainda não terminei.- Ele disse puxando seu braço.

—Eu acho que já.- Uma voz rugiu na porta. Edward havia entrado e estava com seu uniforme, e isso incluía sua arma. James o mediu por um segundo calculando suas chances e soltou o braço de Bella e saindo.

—Tudo bem?- Ele perguntou a olhando e ela correu até ele.

—Eu fui tão burra. Como não pude ver como ele era? –Ela disse fungando.

—Tudo bem amor. Eu também não havia percebido as intenções de Tânia. Depois que você me contou as histórias comecei a juntar as coisas. Ela já foi transferida. – Ele disse e ela suspirou. O dia passou e logo amanheceu. Bella estava atrasada e Edward ainda dormia. Só tinha que checar algumas coisas na livraria e teria a tarde toda com ele.

Havia apenas mais um cliente na livraria. Ele estava saindo quando James entrou.

—Estamos fechados. – Ela disse mantendo distancia.

—Ah eu sei querida. Vi quando o ultimo cliente saiu.

—O que quer aqui?

—Conversar. O guardinha nos interrompeu ontem.

—Não temos nada para conversar James.-Ela disse andando para longe dele quando a porta se abriu e Renesme entrou.

.- Melhor ir embora antes que faça alguma besteira James.- Ela disse.

—E quem é você? Como sabe meu nome?

—Eu sei de muitas coisas.

—Por que você não facilita as coisas Bella? E fica comigo.

—Porque eu não amo você . Eu amo o Edward.- Bella disse e Renesme correu para perto dela.

—Sempre ele! Sempre no caminho. E se ele não existisse?Ficaria comigo?- Ele perguntou com um olhar doentio.

—Não James. Eu não ficaria com você.

—Eu já chamei o Edward. Ele e a polícia estão vindo Bella. – Renesme sussurrou no ouvido de Bella.

—Seria tudo tão simples Bells, mas você não quer facilitar a coisas. – Ele disse mostrando a arma que carregava.

—Nós somos amigos James. Nunca passou nem nunca passará disso. Bella disse tentando acalmá-lo.

—Esse é o problema. Aquele guardinha tem você. As garras dele estão presas em você.

—O amor não é isso James. Ele não me tem presa. Eu estou com ele porque eu o amo.

—Polícia. Saiam com as mãos para cima.

—Chamou a polícia?

—Eu disse James. Edward me ama. Ele não vai desistir de mim. Assim como eu nunca vou parar de lutar por ele.

—Não importa. Eu quero você, más você nunca será minha de qualquer forma.

—Último aviso James. Saia ou vamos entrar. A voz ecoou pelo microfone

—James por favor . Não precisa terminar assim. – Renesme disse.

—Então você não será de ninguém. Ele disse apontando a arma para Bella. E disparou. Tudo que aconteceu foi muito rápido. A polícia entrando. James sendo baleado e Renesme caindo no chão.

—Você se colocou na frente? Por que? -Bella perguntou enquanto tentava estancar o sangue que jorrava.

—Tudo bem Bella. Eu cumpri minha missão. Vocês podem seguir agora. Nada mais vai atrapalhar.

—Eu não entendo.

-Eu preciso... Eu preciso falar sobre a regressão. Renesme sussurrou.- Antes que o tempo acabe.

—O que? Não. Você não vai morrer.

—Tudo bem Bella. Eu terminei meu trabalho. Dessa vez tudo vai ficar bem.

—Dessa vez?

—Sobre o que você viu na regressão Bella. Era verdade, mas tudo está bem agora. E você e Edward podem ficar finalmente juntos. E a alma que eu te falei vai chega logo. Renesme disse colocando a mão tremula na barriga de Bella. E se deixando levar pela inconsciência.

Meses se passaram e a alma que Renesme havia dito que chegaria, chegou. Ele se chamava Adam Mason Swan Cullen. Ele tinha os cabelos acobreados de Edward e os olhos de chocolate de Bella. Era uma mistura perfeita dos dois.

—Feliz aniversário Bella.

—Não...- Ela gemeu.- Sabe que eu não gosto de comemorar aniversários.

—Você está completando 86 anos Bella. Precisa comemorar.

—Comemorar o que? Que estou velha?

—Mas ainda é minha garota.- Edward disse sorrindo. Ele tinha 88 e Bella estava completando seus 86 naquele dia.

—Nem negou que estou velha?

—Bem...

—Você não presta.- Ela disse rindo.

—E você já sabe disso a mais de 50 anos. Venha. Adam está chegando. Ele disse que tem uma surpresa.

—Carlie e Anthony também vem? – Bella perguntou se vestindo. Eles haviam tido mais dois filhos depois de Adam. Carlie Marie Swan Cullen e Anthony Aidan Swan Cullen. Adam era o mais velho e já estava com 56 anos.

—Sim. Anthony disse que tem novidades. Acho que Renesme e Jacob vão nos dar um bisneto.

—Deus.. Estamos tão velhos.

—Mas tem sido uma vida extraordinária.

—E as dores? Como estão?

—Passaram. Não se preocupe Dra. Cullen.

—Não sabe o que faz quando me chama assim.- Ela disse sorrindo.

— Eu sei exatamente o que isso faz com você.

Todos os filhos deles chegaram e como Edward havia dito, Renesme, a filha mais velha de Anthony estava gravida. Mais um membro logo chegaria a família. O dia passou tranquilo até que chegou a hora deles se deitarem.

—Eu nunca agradeci.- Edward disse suspirando com Bella deitada com ele.

—Pelo que? Pela mulher incrível que você tem?- Ela disse e ele riu.

—Isso também. Mas quis dizer, por tudo. Por me amar, por ficar comigo, e pela familia maravilhosa que me deu. Eu amo você Bella. Ontem, hoje, amanhã e para todo o sempre. Eu sempre vou amar você.

—Quero ver você dizer isso quando eu ficar mais velha do que eu já estou. -Ela disse e ele riu.- Eu falo sério. Quando eu estiver com aquelas manias estranhas como acordar cedo para varrer calçada e essas coisas. Quero ouvir você dizer isso de novo.- Ela disse, mas ele não respondeu. Ela o olhou e seus olhos estavam fechados.

—Edward? E..Edward?- Bella o chamou, mas ele não respondeu.- Edward acorda. – Bella pediu o puxando com a pouca força que tinha. Todos já haviam ido embora. Eles estavam sozinhos. – Edward por favor. – Ela pediu chorando.

Ela pegou o telefone que estava ao lado da cama e chamou ajuda. Anthony era quem estava mais perto e já estava a caminho. Bella voltou a chamá-lo se deitando em cima dela.

—Edward... Eu amo você. Eu sempre vou amar você.- Ela disse deitando em seu peito o agarrando e fechando os olhos.

Quando Anthony chegou com o resgate, o coração de Edward havia parado, e o de Bella também.

Um feixe de luz se deu e uma a uma as vidas passadas de Edward e Bella se revelaram.

Ela Anabella e ele Mason

Ela era Marie e ele o Conde

Ela era Isabella e ele Mason

Ela era Marie e ele Anthony

Ela era Anabella e ele Mason.

Até que chegaram até a ultima vida deles.

Onde ela era Bella e ele Edward. Os dois deram as mãos e caminharam até a luz.

Thousand Years - Christina Perri

I have died every day waiting for you

(Eu morri todos os dias esperando você)

Darling don't be afraid

(Querida, não tenha medo)

I have loved you for a thousand years

(Eu te amei por mil anos)

I'll love you for a thousand more

(Eu te amarei por mais mil)

7 anos depois.

Um menino brincava com sua bola enquanto via o caminhão de mudança descarregar as coisas dos novos vizinho dá frente. Ele continuou brincando até que com um chute a bola foi parar na casa na frente e o menino correu até lá. Quando avistou sua bola uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos.

—Oi. Desculpa por isso. Você pode devolver minha bola, por favor?

—Você é bem educado - A menina disse sorrindo e ele corou. - Aqui. - Ela disse lhe oferecendo a bola.

—Obrigado. Eu moro na casa dá frente me chamo Edward.

—Eu sou a Bella. - A menina disse sorrindo e ele sorriu de volta.


End file.
